The Fabled Wolf and The Mundy Heroes
by The1whoknox
Summary: He was given a job to do. His parents put their time in. Now, it was his turn. He is given a job that is important to his people. When he is placed on a team, he didn't expect to be on; he must find a way to complete his mission without blowing his cover. He always remembers the words of his father "You may be a human sometimes, you might become a hero, but you are always a wolf."
1. Chapter 1: Huff&Puff

The Fabled Wolf and the Mundy Heroes

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC. Everything else nope, if I did, there would have been some changes.

Young Justice/Fables Comics

"Hi there" normal Speech

'_Hi there_' Internal thought

"**Listen well, team." **Monster voice or Electrical voice.

The Grimm Tales. Titles of Books, Names on Signs, Dates, Locations.

Chapter 1: Huff & Puff

Wharton State Park Outside of Gotham City August 6th, 2010 21:48 EDT

The sky was clear this night. The sounds of the forest below filled this night. It was then that a bat-shaped plane flew across the night sky. In the sky, you could see what looked like Batman dropped down out of his famous Batwing into the dense forest below. The man wears a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves with fins on the outer side, boots, and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. He also wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times to hide his identity. He also wears a yellow utility belt to complete his Batsuit. Using his cape as a glider, he silently settled onto the grass-covered ground. He tapped the right earpiece of his cowl, and his vision turns to infrared. Batman quickly scanned his surroundings seeing only animal life in the area. Batman took the shadows of the forest, dashing tree to tree for cover. He was here because of a report he read about a forest just outside of Gotham City.

Batcave, Under Wayne Manor August 4th, 2010 05:21 EDT 

Batman had just arrived back in his underground base after the Team finished dismantling the A.M.A.Z.O. Batman was impressed with the clone of Superman. Superboy had been able to channel his anger into finding a weakness in the android's ability. The Team overcame a significant obstacle in stopping the robot but also apprehending Ivo as well, who was now sitting in Black Gate Prison. The Leaguers were impressed by the Team's accomplishments, and Black Canary had a smile of pride on her face when the Team reported back to the Cave, and Superboy approached her about finding his focus. Bruce still tried to beat it into Clark's head that Superboy needed him to a mentor and a father, but Clark refused to be either thinking that keeping the boy at arm's length was the best course of action and giving responsibility to him and Red Tornado. Batman removed his cowl and allowed it to hang on his back. Batman, or as he was known to the world, Bruce Wayne, sat down in a chair that zoomed him up to the supercomputer that decorated the wall of his Cave, the Batcomputer.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the exhaustion from his eyes; they began to become heavy. It was then the Batcomputer brought an article of interest, and he began to read:

Early this morning, a group of poachers in Wharton State Park were found mutilated near their camp. They were out hunting local wildlife in the area out of season. That is not the strangest part of the night when park rangers and local law enforcement searched the camp; nothing of value was missing, but the poacher's food coolers and camping supplies were taken. The bodies were later identified to have been attacked by a large canine. Park Rangers, however, refuted this statement saying that no large canine lived in the forest.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the article as he kept reading more and more of the article, his instincts telling him that there was something more to this story. Bruce noticed while reading this news article that someone came up next to him and placed a tray with an assortment of sandwiches and a teapot and cups on the serving tray. The man was a slim Caucasian male with gray hair and a mustache. He wears a three-piece suit, a black jacket, a maroon vest, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie, "Thinking about going on a walkabout in the woods, sir?" the man asked in a thick English accent.

Bruce let a smile grace his lips as he continued to type away at the keyboard that was attached to his chair, "No Alfred, looking into a small disturbance in the woods,"

Alfred poured the contents of the teapot into one of the cups from the tray and placed it next to Bruce. "The murder of those poachers? While sad to see life dashed away, I say that Mother Nature repaid them back tenfold," Alfred commented as he then put a sandwich on a plate for Bruce.

Bruce went for the cup first, smelling that it was Earl Grey, Alfred's specialty, "So it seems, but something doesn't add up." Bruce continued to type away and hacked away at the local police report on the incident, "The men were there with expensive hunting equipment and guns. If someone stumbled upon the corpses, why not take the guns, wallets watches, and the more expensive equipment." Bruce was trying to put together a picture of what really happened at that campsite.

Alfred gave his opinion on the matter, "Maybe it was a homeless person who saw the tent and supplies. They figured they might as well take it as they saw that the original owners had no use for it," Bruce turned to Alfred giving him a questionable look with a raised eyebrow "I mean it isn't exactly the noblest of things, but desperate times call for desperate measures," Alfred clarified.

Bruce already had an answer to that question, "Then why not steal the money from the wallets or the watches these men had on. Even if they took the weapons as protection, then that I could understand. Who or whatever did this took things to survive, food, clothing, and a tent. Something does not add up, and I am going to find out what it is." Bruce went to pull the cowl back on when Alfred stepped in front of him. Bruce went to walk around him, but Alfred again stepped in front of him, "Not going to let me go to work, huh?" Bruce questioned.

Alfred kept a neutral expression on his face "I believe that it is almost morning Master Bruce," Bruce groaned in annoyance as his caretaker barred him from getting into the Batmobile "You require food and a minimum of eight-hour bed rest,"

Bruce huffed, "Let's get this over with," Bruce turned to walk toward the elevator that let to Wayne Manor up above. Alfred followed behind herding Bruce to the elevator.

"You can see off Master Dick to school, have breakfast, and then it is straight to bed," Alfred said as corralled the superhero up to the manner that sat above them. In the elevator, the butler continued, "I made Eggs Benedict."

Wharton State Park Outside of Gotham City August 6th, 2010 22:16 EDT

Batman stuck to the shadow of the trees as he continued to use his grapple gun to swing from tree to tree. The lenses in his cowl still in infrared mode. He was spotting wildlife, but not much else. The sounds of bugs, frogs, and other creatures filled the air. Batman was getting nowhere fast, and he was not the type of hero who gave up quickly. Batman tapped his gauntlet, and a hologram of the forest appeared in front of him. He didn't have to worry about prying eyes because the map was only visible through the lenses of his cowl. He marked off one part of the grid.

Wharton State Park Outside of Gotham City August 7th, 2010 01:33 EDT

Hours had passed, and multiple grids had been crossed out on the holo map. Batman was starting another grid when a call icon appears in the corner of his eyes on the cowl lenses. He tapped his earpiece, and Alfred's picture came up, "Any luck then, sir?" he asked in his usual tone.

"Nothing yet Alfred," Bruce responded to his crouching on a branch high above the trees. "It's a lot of land to cover, and even with the Batwing scanning from above, I am getting little results," Batman shot his grappling hook to another tree and began scanning the area around him.

"Maybe bringing master Dick would have been a good idea?" Alfred said.

"No, he and his Team are recovering from their fight with A.M.A.Z.O. I don't need him here," Batman said, seeing that there was nothing in the area. He could still hear the constant sounds of bugs and frogs calling into the night. He shot his grappling hook to reach a higher point.

"Sir, maybe you should retire from this endeavor and come back another night?" Alfred asked, hoping to get his one-time ward to reconsider this idea of spending all night trying to look for a killer in the woods.

"If he strikes again, then it is my fault, I can bring him down tonight, and there will be one less killer on the loose," Batman was determined to find this killer, and nothing, not even the sun, was going to stop him tonight. He swung again to another tree, scanning the area. Batman was more accustomed to the city setting of Gotham, but the woods didn't and wouldn't handicap Batman.

The sounds of gunfire rang out into the night: single round, thirty-caliber, hunting rifle. Batman's years of experience told him these clues. Followed by the sound of a scream and then silence. Batman quickly raced to where he heard the distant gunfire. What he came upon reminded him of the crime scenes that a certain clown would leave behind. Blood was splattered over the grass, roots of trees, and plants alike. A body was lying on the ground, well half a body, the upper half. Batman kneeled down and examine the remains. It was a man about later thirties, early forties. The body's eyes were wide open, and blood trailed from his mouth. The man was wearing an orange Upland hunting softshell jacket, camo cargo pants, and Cabela's Silent Stalk Sneakers. Batman didn't need to check for a pulse, this man obviously dead. What caught his attention was the gun, Batman smelled the barrel, gunpowder, this gun was recently fired. The weapon was a .300 WSM. The barrel was cut, but it wasn't a clean-cut, the metal was torn and jagged near the edges.

Batman closed the eyes of the man, sighing heavily and tapped his cowl "Alfred, call wildlife and the local law enforcement. We got another body here," Batman sent the coordinates to his butler to send to the proper authorities. Batman's anger grew, this beast had to be stopped before someone else was killed.

"I alerted the local authorities, sir," the voice answered through his cowl. "Bruce, if I can make a suggestion. Leave, come back with help and then continue," Batman was not going to leave now. The killer was close; he was not going to let another person die to this monster.

"I have marked off half of the grid so far, Alfred. If I can keep this up, I will be done…" He trailed off when he noticed something. It was quiet. Extremely quiet. All the previous noise of the night had stopped.

Batman had paused, looking around, years of experience screaming something was here with him "Master Bruce, are you there? Master Bruce?"

Batman slowly moved his fingers to his earpiece "Something is here with me," he disconnected the call circling the area slowly. Batman tapped his earpiece again and switched his vision back to thermal. There were no heat signatures anywhere, no birds, no animals, nothing. Behind him, Batman heard a growl. He turned on his heels and looked behind him, nothing. Batman turned in the clearing, looking for the thing that was stalking him. No sounds were coming from the beast or animal that was stalking him. Batman's years of experience was only the warning he received. Batman jumped and shot his grapple gun to the closest tree branch.

As Batman was lifted through the air, he looked down and saw something the thermal outline of a large canine. Batman landed on a branch and watched as the figure disappeared into the brush. The thermal couldn't penetrate through the bushes, causing Batman to lose the massive animal. Batman landed and pulled out a bola from his utility belt. Batman stood entirely straight up, trying to give the beast a bigger target to hit. Batman waited and waited, never losing his composure. He quickly ducked and turned quickly, spinning the bola in his hand and threw it at the beast.

Batman's aim was accurate, and the bolas hit the mark, wrapping around the hind legs causing the beat to tumble into the dirt, causing a whine to escape it. Batman stood up and walked towards the downed animal. The moonlight shined through the clouds illuminating the area. It was a wolf. Batman had seen many animals in his time training to be what he had become. This looked like to be a Mackenzie Valley Wolf or commonly known as a Canadian Timber Wolf. The wolf was black in color with bright amber eyes. The animal was not idle; it was kicking trying to gets bindings off its legs and snapping its jaws at Batman to try and keep its captor away.

Batman showed the beast his palm, as a sign, he was not a threat "Easy, I am not going to hurt you," the response was more snarls and barking. Batman took this time to look at the beast. Around its mouth was blood, so it was easy to confirm that this was the perpetrator that killed that hunter. Batman got closer to the wolf. Usually, wolves like these were in Canada or Alaska or the rare occasion Yellowstone. The question that ran through the detective mind was, _'Where the hell did you come from?' _Batman tapped the earpiece of his cowl to call Alfred. Letting his guard down proved to be a mistake.

The end of his cape was snatched by the beast's teeth. The wolf, with surprising strength, tugged on the cape, causing Batman to be lifted off the ground and then slammed onto the ground hard. Batman felt all the air in his body leave him. He looked back to see the wolf cut through the bola with a claw. It stood and made a break for the tree line.

Batman stood up and watched the wolf leave. Batman took a shallow breath, fractured ribs. The Kevlar in his suit took the brunt of the slam. Batman stared where the beast ran off, _'Something is off here. It was incredibly smart for an animal. It waited till I close and let my guard drop. It's strong, stronger than it should be. Something is wrong here.' _He kneeled down, looking for tracks. Got them. He quickly adjusted his cowl to track the prints. His vision quickly highlighted the prints on the ground. Off he went after the animal.

Minutes had gone by as he tracked the wolf. The animal's speed was incredible, Batman was making multiple theories as he ran after it. His first thought was a genetic experiment. The second was a robot-animal hybrid. Lastly was maybe it was one of those G-gnomes that Cadmus had made escaped.

Batman's train of thought was halted when the prints in the lenses of his cowl stopped showing up. Batman would have to do this the old fashion way. He squatted down again and looked to where his cowl's tracking stopped, _'What the hell?' _The tracks went from being on paws to then handprints and footprints of a human. The tracks had changed to a human, male if the weight and foot size were any indicators. Batman started to follow the now human tracks.

Batman added another piece of evidence that piqued his interest, the footprints were exposed feet. The night was warm, but no one in their right mind would have been walking around in their bare feet "Alfred, I was attacked by some sort of large wolf. It's highly intelligent and very strong,"

"Strong how, sir?" The posh voice asked him.

"Strong enough to throw me in the air off my feet and slam me into the ground," Batman answered as he kept pace with the footprints. "Another thing, the beast seemed to be able to walk on two legs," when the words left his mouth, he could not believe it himself. Batman was just grateful that his ward was not with him.

"Sir, did I hear, right? You encounter the Wolf Man?" Alfred's voice held confusion and disbelief.

"I don't know Alfred, but I plan to find out," he ran as fast as he could, hot on the trail of the beast. He came to a stop when he came upon a cave. He could smell smoke coming from inside the cave, "Alfred, I am going into a cave. I think I found the source of our monster," Batman told butler through his comms.

"Be careful, sir. I would hate to have to inform Master Dick that you perished, being eaten by wolves," Batman let his old friend say his snide remark as he went in the cave.

The cave itself was relatively big, cave painting decorated the walls, _'Most likely from the Native Americans._' The picture displayed a handful of people of red paint hunting and then taking the meat to a circle with a house in it. The hunters leave the meat as an offering to a man with the face of a dog.

Batman stopped when he saw the shadows dancing on the walls. It was coming from a fire as the cave began to become brighter as he went further in. Batman continued into the cave hiding in the shadows. He finally stumbled upon the light, and he saw a teenage boy in front of a fire. He was wearing a pair a Levi jeans, brown Maelstrom Zion boots that he was just finishing putting on, an unzipped coffee Wantdo Faux leather jacket with a grey hood attached to the jacket, and finally a blue V-neck shirt. The teen himself was already sporting five o'clock shadow beard and mustache. His hair was black and in the style of a high skin fade with a faux cut **(1)**. Batman continued to take mental notes of the boy "Sneaking up on me isn't a good idea," **(2) **the teen looked directly at the shadow that Batman was hiding in. Batman could have sworn he noticed the boy's eyes turned amber for a second, he would review the footage from his cowl later to confirm it.

The teen patted a spot next to him on a log he was sitting on. Batman did not sit but chose to stand directly across from the teen, the fire between the two of them. Batman was using it as a barrier, to deter the teen to attack "The fire isn't going to stop me if I want to get to you," Batman continued to stand and let the teen talk "So you are Batman. Got to admit was expecting something more dramatic," the teen then dug into his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. The label read Huff & Puff, cheap not the best tasting either, "So why are you following me?" the teen asked as he pulled a cigarette out of the pack, put the tip into the fire and placed it into his mouth.

Batman sent a glare towards the teen, angry that the teen did not understand the severity of his situation "You have a lot to answer for. You killed four people," Batman growled out as he took a step around the fire to get closer to the teen.

The teen pulled the cigarette from his mouth and tapped the ash off "I defended myself, they shot me first," he placed the cigarette back in his mouth. He continues to look at Batman straight in the eye, unaffected by the aggression and intimidation tactics.

"You have to answer for what you did. I am going to bring you in," Batman continued to study the teen who was unmoved by the threats he made, all he kept doing was smoke his cigarette and stare him down.

"I am not going to be taken anywhere I don't want to be taken," he blew out the smoke then flicked the butt at the Dark Knight's chest. He stood up the top of his head, reaching Batman's eyes. He got face to face with the Dark Knight "I feel bad for killing them. I tried to stop them like this," he motioned to himself, "You know what they did? They put a bullet in me," he pulled a bullet out of jacket pocket holding it up to Batman's face and then threw at his face "They got a helluva surprise when I got up,"

Batman remained calm, even when the bullet was thrown at him. Batman could sense that the teen was not really sorry for killing the three poachers, but he wanted to know one more thing "What about the one I found in the forest? The fresh kill?"

The teen continued to stare Batman in the eyes "Hell if I know, he liked to shoot first and ask questions later," the teen was honest about the encounter, he was out for a run when the psycho came out of the tree line and started shooting. Oh, boy, was the hunter surprised when he played dead and then sprang up and killed him.

The teen sat back down and pulled another cigarette and put it in his mouth. He turned and sat down, staring at the fire "What happens now?" the teen lit the cigarette from the fire.

"For now, you tell me your name, we talk and if I think you are a danger I bring you in," Batman decided now to sit down next to the boy. He knew it was dangerous, but he had to gain the boy's trust. He had to obtain information on the boy and then come up with a plan to deal with the teen.

The teen looked at Batman, he took a deep breath "My name's Fenrir," the boy said standing up and putting his hand out to shake "Fenrir Wolf," Batman shook the hand without hesitation showing no fear.

"Pleased to meet you, now tell me about you," Batman said in an indifferent tone.

"What's there to know? I have been backpacking for as long as I could remember," Fenrir answered. Batman let out a low hum.

"What about parents? Your family. Are they like you?" Batman pressed secretly analyzing the teen and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, showing the boy some compassion. His real purpose was him using the scanners in his glove to read the boy's heartbeat.

"I take care of myself," the teen answered as he shrugged off the hand of. "You are the world's greatest detective, right? Well, take a guess why a kid would be out in the woods taking stuff off dead people," Fenrir sighed, and a frown grew on his face. "I was at an orphanage in New York. The people there were great and all, but I wanted to find them. I found nothing; all I know is my name was all they gave me," Fenrir was standing up and looking away from the fire. Batman didn't need to look at the boy to know the boy was in pain. The same pain that fueled him to start his crusade.

Batman stood, while he sympathized with the teen he was not getting any information on the teen, he redirected the boy, "How old are you? How long have you been able to do transforming ability?" at least if he got that, he had a base to work off from.

"Sixteen," Fenrir replied without looking back he flicked the cigarette at the wall he was staring at. Fenrir had been interrogated one too many times to not know what Batman was trying to do.

Batman's patience had finally run out. This teen was withholding information. He marched forwards his posture showing anger and his intentions. He spun the teen around so they were face-to-face "You keep avoiding my question, and I will personally put you behind bars," Batman glared at him in a way that would have made the most hardened criminals shiver. Still, this teen looked at him with such defiance. It made Batman come close to just locking up the teen.

The anger that was received was given back in full "This first time I transformed I was a ten!" He brought his hands up close to Batman's face. Batman noticed his fingernails got longer and sharper like claws. "There was this kid that used to pick on me at the home. He wouldn't stop, and when I finally had enough, I transformed," Fenrir turned towards the man with regret and anger burning in his eyes, "I was about as big as a German Shepard, and the instincts were to defend my territory! I nearly killed him." He sighed and his head down, and tears ran down his cheeks.

"From the looks of it, you can control it now. All people make mistakes when untrained and undisciplined. So what can you do with the transformation?" Batman asked. He was beginning to come up with a plan for the boy. He saw a lost soul looking for a purpose just like him and just like Dick after his parents were killed.

"I am like a werewolf, except I don't need the full moon to do my thing," Fenrir replied.

"What are your weaknesses?" Batman immediately asks. The response was a growl, and Fenrir baring his teeth.

"Why you want to know? Thinking of killin me?" Fenrir growled.

"You said you can take a bullet and walked away. So you will have to excuse me for wanting to know your limits," Batman growled right back. This teen had no social skills from what he could tell. Every comment was taken as a challenge, and he never.

"If you want to know you are going to have to find out yourself bat," Fenrir flexed his claws, ready to tear apart the man in front of him.

Batman noticed the boy had no restraint and no control. He had come up with a strategy where he could help this boy and get answers "Pack everything, I am bringing you somewhere that can help you," He turned around and walked out of the cave not letting the teen question him. Batman stood at the entrance and review the plan he had in his head. The first step was to put the teen with the Team, get him to open up, he would give Robin the order to inform him anything. The second was to have Dinah talk to the teen periodically. His second option was J'onn read his mind; the drawback, all trust that was built, would be destroyed. The final step was then to track the teen's origins.

After Fenrir packed everything into a camping backpack, he threw some dirt on the fire to put it out and then stood next to the Dark Knight. Batman then turned towards the night sky and tapped one of the many remotes on his belt, and then the famous Batwing came into view of the teen. Batman grappled up at the bat-shaped plane and put out his hand to assist Fenrir up into the plane.

Fenrir had other ideas, "Fuck no." His eyes did not leave the Batwing, "I don't do flying Batman. You have a better chance of me quitting smoking then getting into that." He pointed at the Batwing, his posture showing a mixture of fear and worry. Batman glared at the teen before grabbing him by the backpack and then shooting a grappling hook at the plane, taking him forcibly within the air. This caused the teen to scream as he was thrown into the back seat of the Batwing.

Mount Justice Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. August 7th, 2010 05:48 EDT

"**Recognize 02 – Batman," **the voice of the computer readout as the Batwing landed in the hanger next to the Team's Bioship. The Batwing opened its cockpit, and Batman jumped out along with his tagalong.

Fenrir had taken the opportunity to observe the giant hanger. The hanger was the largest room and has multi-levels, which contains two more Zeta-Tubes and the Cave's main generator. Which reminded Batman that he needed to input a code for Fenrir, "This will be where you will be staying. For now," the Dark Knight said as he brought the boy out of the hanger. Down a hallway, before coming to a living room that was connected to a kitchen area, "Down the hall, there are rooms pick one. Tomorrow I will introduce you to the Team,"

Fenrir looked at Batman with a raised eyebrow, "Who and what the hell is The Team?"

Batman decided to lay down one of his cards and tell the mystery teen part of his plan "They will watch you and keep you in line. In return, you will join the Team and be a part of something bigger than yourself,"

Fenrir finally started to see the pieces fall into place, "So I get babysitters, who can report back to you, huh?" He then smirked at the bat-themed hero "I don't play well with others," he told him

The eyes of Batman narrowed, "You will learn." With that, he turned back towards the hanger, "Get some sleep. Introductions will be in the morning," Batman said as he jumped into the Batwing

Fenrir took his camping backpack off his back and looked around, where he will be staying for the time being. He heard the sound of the hangar door opening and then closing. "Dick," he said while tossing his pack onto the couch and walked towards the hall where all the rooms were. Each door looked precisely the same except for one which looked to be decorated with foam letters that spelled out the word M'GANN along with door stickers of flowers and animals which included: kitten with big doe eyes, and smiling plant. He smelled the air around it. He smelt a cheap perfume, heavily scented shampoo and conditioner. What confused him was the smell of the girl herself. Her scent was defiantly female, but the rest was something he had no idea what was. It smelt like rich dirt was the best way he could describe it.

Fenrir continued to walk down the corridor then came across another scent. This one was male. His scent was human but mixed with something else that he didn't know. He also was plain from what he could tell, it was like just smelling the air there was nothing definitive about it. The only indication that the room was occupied was the red bar above the door control pad.

After passing two showers, labeled for which gender it was designated for and then found the last door that was at the end of the hallway secluded by itself. Fenrir opened the door and found it to be spartan. A bed sat in the corner topped by a thin blanket and sheets. A desk was in the opposite corner of the room from the bed. A television hung on the wall above the dresser. A lamp was on the desk. A fan hung from the ceiling that continued a light.

Checking to see if the room was bugged luckily there was none. Using his hearing and smell made it easy. He could not find anything out of the ordinary in the room. He pulled out a small burner phone he had, he quickly went into contacts and tapped the number that was saved in it.

On the third ring the line cleared up, and he quickly answers "Boy Blue," the phone on the other end stayed connected, "Dad I'm in."

**"Good work, boy. Keep us posted, your mother worries," **the voice was gruff and gravely, but the voice did bring comfort to Fenrir, **"See if you can find the target and report back. We're all counting on you. Good luck, Fen!" **the voice that wished him luck was female, and it warmed Fenrir when he heard the voice. Then

"Alright, I'll report back if I find anything. Love you guys," he smiled and hung up. Fenrir was working for Fabletown as an agent to find a person of interest whose whereabouts were unknown. It had been years since the battle with Nurse Spratt. His family was torn apart, his father had died, came back to life, and then was a killer for the psychotic Spratt. This drove a wedge between his mother and his aunt. Many people had died during those dark months. It wasn't until years later that he was born when his older siblings had left Wolf Valley. They all did come back to greet him when he was born and on birthdays, but they all had their lives away from the Fabletown stuff. Fabletown had called upon his family again for the help. Fenrir was the to immediately volunteer, his father had sacrificed enough as well as his mother. It was his turn to help where he was needed. He let out a heavy breath and then stripped downed to his boxers and climbed into the bed.

Mount Justice Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. August 7th, 2010 10:18 EDT

M'Gann was confused at the moment. The reason was she was starting to get breakfast ready for both her and Superboy, then looking over in the living room was a big backpack. If she remembered right, it was one of those big camping backpacks that she had seen on the survival shows from Earth she had seen on Mars.

M'Gann flew down to Superboy's room and knocked rapidly. She heard him groan, and then the door slid open, revealing he was dressed and had a toothbrush in his mouth. Superboy has short black hair and blue eyes. He is noticeably taller than most people of his physiological age and is quite muscular. Superboy was wearing his black T-shirt with the classic S-shield in red along with a pair of jeans and black boots, "What's up?" he said, slightly muffled with the toothbrush in his mouth.

M'Gann looked at him and then back towards the living room, "Are you going camping?"

Superboy raised an eyebrow, "No, why?"

M'Gann motioned Superboy to follow her, and he showed him the camping bag, "I found it here this morning. I didn't go through it because I thought it was yours. I didn't want to invade your privacy," she said. Superboy opened the bag while she talked. He opened the main zipper and found clothing. As he continued to dig through the bag, he opened a side zipper and found a bullet, and from the looks of it, it was used.

"Can I help you!" both teens turned towards the corridor to the dorm rooms and standing in nothing, but a towel was teen that had the same stature as Superboy or Kaldur.

Fenrir looked at the two teens that were going through his bag, and one of them was green. The only one of the Mundy heroes he knew was green was Martian Manhunter, a relative perhaps? He would have to confirm it, "Who the hell are you?" and then he pointed at green teen "And what the hell are you?" The girl was wearing a white T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with dark blue shoes, and a headband that kept her hair back.

"Who the hell are!? We live here!" Superboy yelled at Fenrir. He got in front of M'Gann and was ready to leap and attack the teen. He would have attacked right away, but the lessons from Black Canary taught him to channel anger and think before acting.

"Intruder!" M'Gann shouted as her eyes turned green, and the couch was flung towards the mystery teen.

Fenrir's eyes went wide as he jumped, the couch went under him, and he used it as a springboard and flipped. He landed into a roll, and then a yell hit his ears. He looked up and saw the black-haired teen coming down with a punch. Fenrir twisted his body to avoid the hit.

Superboy's attack hit nothing but air and then the ground. Fenrir then countered with an uppercut. When it made contact with Superboy, he jerked back, and then he felt something break. Wait, break? The move had stunned the boy of steel, the other teen didn't stop at the one blow. He then grabbed the Superboy by the face and then smashed it into the ground.

Fenrir had a scowl on his face as he looked at Superboy in the eyes. He saw the boy still conscious but staring off into space. He reared his hand back to plant Superboy's captured bloodied nose head in the ground when he felt himself be lifted in the air. He was able to see that the M'Gann's eyes were glowing again, and her face showed pure fury.

Fenrir was about to make his next move when he saw a piece of clothing flutter slowly to the ground. He immediately recognized his towel and covered himself. His levitation didn't last long either as the female Martian dropped him and covered her eyes as her cheeks had a brown tint to them.

Fenrir covered himself as he and M'Gann stared at each other while not trying to look at each other in the eye, **"Recognize Batman - 02,"** the computer's voice cut the tension in the air as the dark knight walked. Batman observed the room, he saw Fenrir look at him and Miss Martian helping up Superboy up who had a bloody nose. That piqued his interest but filed it under look into later.

"Start talking," he then looked back at Fenrir. "Get dressed first," finality in his voice.

As soon as Fenrir came back, fully dressed, he entered the living room. On the couch was Superboy, who glared at him. M'Gann looked at him before quickly turning back to attend to Superboy. She was still embarrassed by what had happened in their little skirmish. Fenrir's sense of taste was assaulted by salt. His sense of smell picked up fish and water in the air. When he focused his senses, it was coming from another person in the room. There was another older teen with Batman away from the group. He had light blond hair cut short, deep brown skin, pale green eyes, and a lean build. On his back, he had eel-like tattoos that ran across his back and along his arms. On his back were two handles of some sort of weapons. His outfit was a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. There was a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves.

Fenrir gave a cough to alert the others in the room of his presence. The older teen looked over towards the new teen. He gave a look at Batman, who nodded. M'Gann and Superboy sat up straight, still eyeing the teen, "This is Fenrir Wolf. I found him last night at Wharton State Park," The three teens eyeballed the stranger in their base/home.

The taller of the teen walked up to Fenrir with a small smile on his face. They stared at each other before he smiled "Hello, my name is Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur for short," he then stuck his hand out to shake.

Fenrir didn't shake the hand of the teen but instead looked him up and down, "You smell like saltwater and fish. Got gills on your neck and webbing on your hands. You must be one of those fish people," Fenrir stated. Kaldur's eyes were wide by the teen's bluntness, but he was not insulted by the comment. He responded back with a slow nod. Fenrir snorted slightly, then dug in a pocket and pulled out a pack of Huff & Puff, brought it up to his mouth, and popped a cigarette into his mouth.

"Yes, I am Atlantean. Is that going to be a problem?" Fenrir had the cigarette lit by the end of the question. Kaldur studied the teen in front of him from what Batman had told him, this teen was unrefined, crude and unfriendly. So far, Batman had hit it right on the nose with Fenrir.

Fenrir took a big inhale and then blew it out the side of his mouth "Nope," he dismissed the question. Who was he to judge, he could grow fur and claws and become a wolf.

Batman cut the chat short as to give an order, "For now Fenrir will be staying here, and tomorrow he will be introduced to The Team,"

Fenrir choked on some of the cigarette smoke that he had in his lungs, having put Batman's plan together in his head, "Oh! Fuck. No. You are not putting me with a bunch of kids!" He threw the cigarette down on the ground and got face to face with the dark knight, "I told you. I don't play well with others. Just ask those two," Fenrir smirked. While he didn't mind that he got to act like a dick, his mother said he was like his father. Sometimes he would give you the first off his back and other times just punch for the nose. His anger flared as he growled, it was like that of a beast, but Batman was not impressed or scared. This mission was looking to be a long one.

Superboy glared at the teen, "You got lucky," he growled out. His nose finally stopped bleeding as he got up.

Fenrir took another smoke in his mouth during the Kryptonian's little spat and smiled with the smoke between his teeth and spread his arms out in a come here gesture, "Anytime, pretty boy," Superboy got ready to put the teen in his place, but was held back by M'Gann.

"Enough! You are to be a part of this Team. It will keep you out of trouble, and we can keep an eye on you. This is my final say in the matter," Batman had gotten the reaction he usually got from the Team. Aqualad had stood more at attention. Superboy and Miss Martian sat straighter on the couch, and Superboy stood down.

Fenrir with a cigarette in his mouth marched right up to Batman and was nearly at the same height as the bat-themed hero, "What is stopping me from just walking away?" he then blew another puff of smoke in Batman's face, causing the eyes to narrow of his cowl.

"The League will hunt you down. You are a dangerous person of interest that needs to be under surveillance. So please. Try," Batman then opened the hangar door, daring Fenrir to call his bluff. Fenrir was now stuck in a corner, he had the world's greatest detective in front of him, and if he ran, he had no doubt, Batman, find him with ease, and if he brought in the Justice League, well that is a lot of Mundane looking into things. Fenrir flicked his cigarette at the bat symbol on his chest growling as he retreated to his room. He stayed in there for the whole day

Mount Justice Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. August 8th, 2010 09:36 EDT

Fenrir woke to a knocking from his door, he covered his head with his pillow wanting whoever was knocking to leave him be. After it being revealed that he was stuck with a bunch of teens, he was less than please, and he was not willing to inform his parents about his predicament of playing heroes with a bunch of Mundy. There was a second set of knocking, and still, he ignored. A third knocking causing him to growl and then throw the pillow off his head, "WHAT!?" he yelled out.

A meek voice answered back, "Hey, Fenrir. Me and the others are going to the beach. Want to come? You can meet Robin!" It was M'Gann trying to extend an olive branch towards the newest team member. Why she thought that meeting more of his "team" would entice him to come out, he didn't know

"No," he wanted to sleep, and her bother him was not bettering his mood.

"Oh. Okay. Well, if you change your mind, we'll be outside," M'Gann said timidly, but still with a hint of cheer in the end.

"Doubt it," Fenrir said as he rolled over and went to drift back to sleep.

Mount Justice Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. August 8th, 2010 09:58 EDT

The sun was shining, and the temperature was excellent for the beach. Four teens walked out of the side exit of Mount Justice carrying, boards, towels, volleyball, and coolers all in swimsuits, "Hello! Megan! We should hit the beach every day!" the Martian said, pointing out to the sea. Followed behind her were Superboy and Kaldur that were carrying the coolers.

Next to her was a teen much younger than the group. This was Robin aka Dick Grayson at thirteen he was relatively short for his age and had a lean, well-toned build, reflecting his ability as an acrobat and skill in martial arts and gymnastics. His hair was left unkempt, hanging over his forehead. He took a dramatic pose lowering his head and placing his hand over his brow "First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade,"

"Poor, Wally," M'Gann said as Wally was enjoying the first day of school in Central City. Where his pants were wet, he got hit in the face by a ball in gym class and eating the slop called food in the cafeteria at his school.

"Speaking of comrades, where's the new guy?" Dick inquired, looking behind Kaldur and Superboy, wondering where his new teammate was.

"I invited him, but he just yelled and wanted to be left alone," M'Gann said as she looked down at her feet in the sand. The boys felt sorry for the sole female of their group. M'Gann was the most friendly and childlike of the Team, and she wanted everyone to be included. To see her be dismissed was disheartening.

Kaldur placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You did what was right M'Gann, you invited him. That is all you can do. He will come around,"

A grunt came from Superboy, "As long as he is away from me I am fine with it."

A laugh broke, "You are just pissed cause he broke your nose. How did he do that again?" Robin asked, hearing about the event from his mentor.

"Alright, no more sad talk. Its beach time!" M'Gann rallied her friends as they enjoyed their day at the beach. They had fun in the water, ate hotdogs out on the grill, which was M'Gann's first time eating the summer food staple, played volleyball, and then they buried Superboy in the sand.

Meanwhile, inside was Fenrir, who was now using the caves gym to work out to takeout his frustration. His assignment was looking to be more and more of a headache. He needs to find info on his target and get it back to Fabletown, so they could make their next move. He hoped he could at least get access to a computer, so he could access the files of the Justice League. The Fables had tabs on everyone and group that piqued their interest or could be a threat. Right now, the League and their sidekick squad were just annoying at this point. He went to bench-press and put on two hundred pounds on each side and started to press.

Mount Justice Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. August 8th, 2010 14:41 EDT

After working out, Fenrir had showered and stayed in his room. At the moment, he was reading a book Grimm's Fairy Tales. This would just be seen as an average child's book, but this was his people's history, and he loved the ones about his father and mother. Even though he had the stories read to him multiple times as a young child and then reading them as he got older, he never got tired of them. The stories made him feel close to his parents, especially now since he was so far away from them. He was reading the story of his parent's most loyal friend, The Frog King, when a knock interrupted him "What do you want!"

"Team meeting, we have a mission," Kaldur's voice answered back, and then Fenrir heard him walk away, leaving no room for argument.

Fenrir put his coat on as usual jacket as he threw the book on his bed as he left his room. As he got into the living room, he saw the Team with another addition. This Mundy was wearing a red vest held closed by yellow rectangular fasteners, black leggings, boots, and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor that still allowed him excellent mobility. On the left side of his chest, he had a yellow stylized "R" symbol in a black circle, and around his waist, he wore a yellow utility belt with pouches for his various equipment. He wore a cape over his shoulders that was black on the outside and pale yellow on the inside.

He saw Batman in his usual outfit. There was a man in a red robotic suit, however, after a sniff, he could only smell metal and oil on the man. This was Red Tornado if his memory served him right from the television. He had the appearance of a tall red robot with no ears or nose. His mouth and eye sockets are black, giving him the appearance of an emotionless robot. He had a yellow T symbol on his chest and a yellow arrow on his forehead. He also wears a blue cape. Next to him was another hero, the guy who tried to imitate Robin Hood, his father would say. This was Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow. He has blond hair, a blond mustache, and a beard. He is wearing a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long, light green vest with three dark green oval-shaped fasteners, black pants, and green boots. He has a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a black strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold "G."

Next to him was a teenage girl that has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes. She is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build. She has long blond hair tied up into a ponytail. Her uniform is a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that was likely filled with assorted tools. Artemis carried a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows.

He saw Kaldur in the red leotard he saw before, and M'Gann, she was wearing an outfit consisting of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with a blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle-high boots. Then Superboy with his black shirt with the shield on it, jeans and boots. He looked out of place standing with everyone in costume, well everyone except Superboy "Alright I'm here. Sooooo what's going on,"

Before anyone could answer the computer, let out a call, **"Recognize Kid Flash – B03." **

The boom tube opened up in showing a red-haired teen walking in wearing a swimsuit, shades. Sunscreen was lathered on his face, with a beach ball, beach chair, umbrella, cooler and a stereo in his hands "The Wall Man is here, now let's get this party star…" the teen ran forward and then fell right on his face all the things escaped his hand. The beach ball bounced passed both Red Tornado and Batman, both looking unamused "…ted," he finished.

"Who's the spaz?" Fenrir shot the question towards the group.

"Love the uniform, what exactly are your powers?" The female archer mockingly asked.

"Who are these two?" Wally asked as he looked at the feral looking teen and the female archer.

"Artemis, your new teammate," the newly named Artemis, answered back with a smirk on her face. Fenrir just grunted and pulled out a cigarette from a pack in his jacket. Which caused Wally to look at him with wide eyes.

"Those could kill you, you know," Wally remarked.

"Mind your business," Fenrir answered back.

"This is Fenrir, he also another addition to the team," Batman stated as he eyed the werewolf teen.

Wally answered back, "Kid Flash, never heard of you," then raised an eyebrow as if looking for a joke at some point.

"I thought it was Flash Boy?" Fenrir remarked, and he inhaled and then exhaled a puff.

Wally went red-faced and was about to fire back an insult when Green Arrowed interrupted. "Uh, she's my new protégé," placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling proudly to have her.

Immediately Wally seemed to panic, and startling asked: "What happened to your old one?"

The computer chimed in again, **"Recognize Speedy – B06." **

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by _Speedy _anymore," a voice said, then stood at the entrance of the boom tube. The teen was older around the same age as Kaldur. His outfit was predominantly black, with a red chest and collar. His quiver is attached with two gray shoulder straps connected across the chest, and his black gloves are fingerless "Call me Red Arrow,"

"Original," commented Fenrir. He remembered seeing this guy fight with Green Arrow on the news. He was getting tired of all the names and the drama that was brewing. Red Arrow looked over at Fenrir and looked him up and down, assessing if he was a threat. Fenrir blew out smoke again, dropped the butt, and then stomped it out.

Green Arrow stepped pass Artemis, looking surprised as the Team "Roy you look…"

His thought was finished for him by Red Arrow, "Replaceable," as walked pass the Team and to his old mentor. Looking at the man with disdain

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo," Green Arrow tried to explain as he was happy to see his former sidekick going out on his own.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Roy mocked as he looked over Green Arrow's shoulder at the younger teen.

Artemis was not having any of Red Arrow's put down of her skills she strode up towards him getting face to face with him, "Yes, she can,"

Fenrir then called out, "Why don't you both kiss already so we can get on with this!" The two younger archers both looked at the wolf teen incredulously. Realizing how close they were, and the implication took a step back.

"Who are you!?" Wally asked, showing disbelief that this was even a conversation. Red Arrow belonged on The Team, not this upstart. All the while, Robin sat back and smirked, impressed with both his new teammates. Both were rough around the edges, but that can be sorted out later.

"She's my niece,"

"I'm his niece,"

Fenrir picked up on how fast they answered that together. It was too simple but foolproof at the same time. It sounded staged or rehearsed. "Another niece?" Robin said with a smirk. Fenrir guessed that Robin had the same thought as he did.

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the Team, and we have no quota on archers," Kaldur as the leader of the group, tried to calm things down. He also wanted Roy on the Team. The four of the original sidekicks wanted to be a part of something that made them feel like heroes and not sidekicks. However, he was also happy to have Artemis as well, not wanting to seem like they took her because they had to.

"And if we did. You know who we would pick," Wally said, showing his disdain for the female archer. Trying to sway Roy to join. Fenrir had to groan as he was watched this happen. Already only knowing the young speedster for only twenty minutes and already wanting to put his head through a wall.

"Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay," Artemis answered back.

Roy went to leave when Aqualad stepped into his path, "You came to us for a reason," Kaldur wanted to get to the mission.

"Yeah, that reason is Dr. Serling Roquette," Red Arrow stated.

"Nanorobotics genius and Claytonias expert at Royal University in Star City. Vanished two weeks ago," Robin said excitedly as holograms showed up out of the air showing a picture of the woman and all the little things she had been doing in her studies.

"Abducted two weeks ago," Red Arrow corrected "By the League of Shadows,"

Instantly both Robin and Kid Flash perked up at that information "Woah, you want us to recuse her from the Shadows?" Robin was giddy with the idea.

"Hardcore," Wally said as he and Robin fist-bumped.

"I already rescued her," Roy stated as he walked up to the holograms, and another screen came up. It showed a metallic cylinder, and next to it was a small spider-like machine that was in a walking animation. "Only one problem. The Shadows already made her create a weapon. Doc calls it The Fog," Red Arrow went on the explain how the cylinder housed millions of those of the little robots. Red Arrow used the term NanoTech Infiltrators. They could go destroy anything as he put it. They could disintegrate all types of materials, including everything in the human body. Apparently, even though it could be used as a swarm of locusts, its primary function was to download data from computers, and when they return to their housing cylinder, the data can then be freely accessed. It was all over Fenrir's head, he was never big on tech. He could figure out the minor things like taking data from armies, weapon manufacturers, and tech companies.

"Perfect for extortions, power broking, manipulations. Yeah, sounds like the Shadows," Artemis rambled off. Fenrir was taking it all in, it sounded like she had a history with League of Shadows. Another group that Fabletown had on their radar. They were put on the intervention list if they became a problem.

"Like you know anything about The Shadows," Wally countered. When Artemis looked over at him and smirked. This caused Wally to look at her with a surprise and then to outburst again, "Who are you?!" She turned away from him with a victorious smile on her face.

"Roquette is already working on a way to make The Fog inert," Red Arrow gaining the group's attention again.

"But if The Shadows know she can do that…" Robin incompletely finishing the thought, not wanting to think about it.

"Then she's a dead woman," Fenrir finished. This caused everyone in the room to look over at him and a glare from Batman.

"Yes, your right. Right now, she is off the grid. I have her stashed at the local high school's computer lab,"

Fenrir was about to call out how stupid his idea of safe and secure was, but Green Arrow beat him to it "You left her alone?" he couldn't comprehend the rookie mistake his former protégé made.

"She is safe enough for now," Red Arrow answered back arrogantly.

"Yeah, a high school it going to keep assassins out. Real genius of you," Fenrir remarked, pushing off the wall he was leaning against. A growl came from Superboy, and then Red Arrow's eye narrowed. He was about to put the new guy in his place when Green Arrow intervened.

"Why don't you and I keep her that way?" Green asked, wanting both to rebuild the bridge that was between them and see how he handled himself in the field.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" Green Arrow was about to deny that claim when he was stopped by Batman, who shook his head.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's her mission too," Green Arrow said professionally even though he wanted it to be him and Roy.

"Tsk, then my job's done," Red Arrow walked by the group until he got next to Fenrir. They both stared each other down, neither one giving an inch. Roy then bumped shoulders with the other teen. Roy may not have shown it, but he was shocked by how solid the teen was and how he was the one who was pushed back.

**"Recognize Speedy …" **

"That's Red Arrow B-06. Update." And like that, he was gone in the flash of night. Leaving Wally and Artemis glaring at each other.

"Dick," Fenrir said in the silence of the room.

"You have your mission. Protect Dr. Roquette and stop The Fog," Batman gave then mission parameters and dismissed the Team. However, Robin stayed back and looked at his mentor, who didn't respond, but Robin nodded.

"So, how are we getting there?" Fenrir asked as they went to the hanger. It was then they came upon a giant red and black egg. Suddenly the egg turned into a sizeable aerodynamic ship. When it was finished turning into a ship, Fenrir let out a sigh of defeat, "Of course more flying," he said, followed by a string of curses.

Happy Harbor High School, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. August 8th, 2010 21:53 EDT

Superboy and Miss Martian were on the roof doing recon the Bio-ship floating above them in camouflage. In the deserted hallway within the school, Aqualad was peaking his head in the window that was within the door to the computer lab, _"Miss Martian, link us up. I don't want The Shadows intercepting our comms,"_

_ "Everyone online?" _Miss Martian asked over the mental link.

Suddenly panic washed over Fenrir as he tried to figure a way to stop his mind from being invaded. Fenrir suddenly felt pain as the connection was made he groaned out and to prevent the mind-reading he began reciting a song he heard _"__O wind, a blowing all day long/ O wind, that sings so loud a song,," _the voice that was singing was enchanting and haunting at the same time.

All the members in the group shot him a questioning look, "I don't want you guys reading my mind," he said and looked away.

Kid Flash grinned playfully, _"Didn't know we had a poet on the team," _taking all his restraint to not laugh at one of the newest members of the group. Wally's uniform was a black and gray variation of his usually yellow and red suit, this color was better suited for stealth missions.

Fenrir growled out as he stared down the jokester of the team _"I heard that," _glare made the young speedster gulp a piece unchewed candy bar.

"_This is so weird," _Artemis said through her mind as she looked over her hand.

"_Fenrir, don't worry, the mind link is about sharing a mind then digging into one," _Miss Martian said, trying to ease Fenrir's worry.

"_Thanks," _Fenrir communicated back.

"_This is distracting, coding a distributed algorithm is hard enough with a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull," _Dr. Roquette complained. She was a target for killers, and she was trying to stop what could have been her most outstanding achievement.

"_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" _Kid Flash thought as he sat on the desk, continuing to eat his candy bar.

"_Pot. Kettle. Have you met?" _Artemis remarked.

"_Hey, hey, I don't need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team," _Kid Flash retorted. Fenrir himself was getting tired of the back and forth bickering. Looking over at Aqualad, he could see so was that he was tired of it as well.

"_That is so not on me," _Artemis looked away and crossed her arm, pouting like a child.

"_FATE. Of the WORLD. AT STAKE," _Roquette shouted in the mental link as she typed away with more aggravation.

"_She started it!" _Kids Flash mimicked Artemis.

"_Alright, that's it. Martian cut me off the link!" _Fenrir shouted with in the link. The argument was aggravating, and the voices in his head were making him nauseous. The problem was his enhanced senses, and having no way to tone down his brain, and all the extra stimuli was making it all unbearable. It was like a dog and a dog whistle.

"_I don't think that is a good ide…" _Miss Martian started but never got to finish.

"_Now!" _Fenrir yelled out in his mind. Everyone in the room stared at him shock because of his outburst. Fenrir about to walk out when Aqualad stepped in his way "Move," the command was short, but the tone was chilling.

"Going off on your own is not wise," Aqualad said in a calming tone. Right now, he had two members of his team fighting, and letting another going rouge during a vital mission was not wise.

"I'll patrol the halls. As long as I get away from the bickering couple," Fenrir said, getting a response from the two. Aqualad liked the idea of having a second patrol within the school in case an assassin slipped through. He also agreed with Fenrir with the actions of Kid Flash and Artemis, their behavior was starting to get on his nerves as well. Aqualad stepped aside and allowed the feral teen to pass.

Fenrir got in the hall, and he exhaled a breath he did not know he was holding. Being stuck in a room with the two arguing teens was grinding on his nerves. This assignment was sucking more and more. He thought this assignment would take a couple of days or a week at most. Looking at who he was working with, his secret assignment was looking to last a couple of months or maybe even a year. He turned down another hall as he shivered at that thought stuck with a bunch of teens in spandex was unappealing.

His ears picked up the sound of soft pattering on the floor. He turned around as the steps passed him. His wolf-like eyes allowed him to see in the dark and get a glimpse of a green skirt. Fenrir's eyes narrowed as he let out a growl of a wolf and followed close behind. When he got around, he could not see anything. However, he did hear shallow breathing. Whoever this person was, they were trained to be as silent possible. Fenrir slowly walked down the hall and focused his hearing, he heard a grunt from Kid Flash, then a splash of water.

Fenrir used his nose to follow the scent that led him to the pool. Floating towards the bottom was Kid Flash. He quickly threw off his jacket and dived in. Getting out took little effort as he threw the teen out like he weighed nothing. Fenrir hopped out of the pool, quickly performing CPR. Kid Flash coughed up water and groaned. Suddenly bursting through the doors to the pool was Miss Martian, who gasped at the sight of Kid Flash semiconscious state, "Miss Martian, keep an eye on him. I'm going after the assassin." Miss Martian didn't question her new teammate as Fenrir raced past her.

Fenrir raced out after the assassin while he wasn't as fast as a speedster, he was much faster than the average Mundy. He ran down the hall following his nose as he got to the computer lab. He saw Artemis draw an arrow back in her bow and fire. He heard a female voice cry out in pain, "Don't. Move," Artemis warned.

Fenrir heard the other female giggle, "This gig's getting interesting," Fenrir then walked in behind Artemis. The assassin wore a dark green colored kimono and appears as it has shreds and rips all over it. It is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees. She wore a mask that is a white, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin, in all too familiar look of the Cheshire Cat. If he weren't in for a fight, Fenrir would have laughed as he remembered the old cat at The Farm.

The assassin whipped out a folding blade katana and flushed it before settling in guarded stance as Aqualad picked himself off the floor. Fenrir charged as he let out a roar, with Artemis firing arrows as cover. The assassin cut the arrows down, deflecting them to ground in pieces. Fenrir took this opportunity to charge throwing a punch, which she dodges with ease. Fenrir followed up with a roundhouse kick that she blocked, but the force behind sent her back and stumbled into a desk. The assassin was dazed, but her instinct screamed for her to move, and she did when a double ax handle punch destroyed the desk she was leaning against. The pieces of the desk scattered to the floor as the assassin came up with the sword and thrust it forward to stab him in the head. Fenrir didn't flinch and caught the blade between his palms. The assassin's eyes went wide behind her mask. What this feral boy just did was not something you just did, it takes years of practice to do. Then with a quick jerk of his wrist and hips along with his strength, snapped the blade.

The assassin may have been impressed, but she did not remain idle as she pulled out another sai and went for his eye. Fenrir moved his head but wasn't enough; the blade had caught his cheek just below the eye. Fenrir jumped back but sucked air through his teeth as he touched his cheek. The assassin followed up with a flying knee that was blocked by the wolf boy. Fenrir was suddenly taken down by the killer when she used her legs to put him in a chokehold and then twirled her body, which caused Fenrir to be slammed onto his back and his arm in an armbar. With him trapped in the hold, she pulled out the sai again to put the blade in his skull when another arrow stopped her by shooting it out her hand. Fenrir took advantage of her distractions by grabbing her kimono, picking her up while she was still attached, and then went for the slam. The assassin was too agile, she let go of him and used his shoulders as a springboard and landed away from the three in the room.

Miss Martian and Kid Flash came into the room and put themselves in a position to defend the doctor, "Maybe too interesting," the assassin grabbed something from her belt, raised her arm in the air, and in her hand was a small smoke that she threw down. Kid Flash rushed forward to try and grab her, but he went right through the smoke and crashed into Artemis. His close vicinity to her caused him to let out a surprised yell. Fenrir snarled as he tried to get her scent, but with everyone in the room and the smoke, his senses couldn't pick up anything.

Doctor Roquette's fear and the near moments of away from death caused her to lash out at Aqualad, "She's getting away. You're letting her get away," Aqualad just let the woman rant as he stared.

Kid Flash immediately ran his off accusing Artemis of screwing up "This is all your fault, you were on perimeter! How did that shadow get in!?" Artemis narrowed her eyes, looking ready to put an arrow in the young speedster.

However, Fenrir was not going to let the speedster keep picking on the archer, and he was tired of the fighting of the two, so he decided to see how brave the speedster was. Fenrir protectively stood in front of Artemis and looked down at the speedster who was a whole head shorter than him and stared down at him with his blue eyes promising pain "I was in the halls patrolling when she got in. Want to try blaming me too?" Fenrir asked as the speedster looked up at him. Fenrir was impressed while Kid Flash's eyes went wide for a second; he didn't break eye contact and stood his ground.

Miss Martian stepped before a fight could break out, "That's not really fair. I was outside too,"

"Outside… being distracted by her." Kid Flash said, then looked over at her, then gave her a smile and gave her a leering look, "And besides, I can't be mad at you," his smile turned into a grin. The whole group then frowned and glared at the speedster, causing him to lower his head "Damn it," he said out loud and walked away. Fenrir put together that he thought something embarrassing, but forgot their minds were still linked.

Miss Martian turned her attention to Artemis and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "I didn't do that well in my first battle. I know you couldn't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for long,"

If Artemis was thankful for the support by Miss Martian, she didn't get a chance to say it as Aqualad got everyone back on the mission "Focus people. The Shadows will be back,"

Robin took this time to interrupt on the comms, telling the team members at Happy Harbor that Star Labs had been attacked by The Fog. Fenrir guessed they had left when he disconnected from the mental link; both Robin and Superboy had gone to pursue the device. They were looking to their leader for their next course of action, "Rescan for The Fog and find it. We're moving the doctor," with the order issued Artemis took point, with Miss Martian and Kid Flash covering the doctor out the door. Fenrir was about to follow when his arm was caught by Aqualad, who roughly jerked him, so he was now facing a scowling Aqualad, "Don't ever separate from the mental link again. Is that clear?"

Fenrir scoffed and went to move on when he was restrained again, this time much rougher. Fenrir looked at the team leader whose ice stare demanded only one kind of answer. Fenrir gave a chuckle "Whatever you say, fish boy," it may not have been exact words Aqualad wanted, but when he looked into the eyes of his other newest member, he saw the look in Fenrir's eyes that showed he respected his new leader. They had a mission to complete, and nothing would stop them from getting it done.

About an hour later, they had moved Doctor Roquette to a yacht club where Fenrir, Artemis, and Kid Flash were guarding Miss Martian disguised Dr. Roquette inside the building while Aqualad patrolled outside. The plan was simple. Trick the assassins into thinking they had the professor trapped. Aqualad makes them think Miss Martian was in camouflage and would act passed out after a good hit and sneak off to protect the real doctor. Then it would be up to the ones in the club to take care of the assassins.

Fenrir sat in one of the benches as Artemis patrolled, and Kid Flash watched over from on top of the printer. The two stopped to glare at each other when Aqualad cut in, _"Stop it both of you!" _

"_What/What?" _they both questioned back to their leader.

"_I can hear you glaring," _Aqualad said with finality, causing both Kid Flash and Artemis to go back to what they were doing earlier. About a minute or two later, Aqualad over the mental link warned the three inside, _"They took the bait. There are three of them now. Good luck," _After the warning, Fenrir stood up from the bench and got in position to guard the doctor.

Suddenly the front doors burst open, and a man who was wearing a purple spandex costume flipped and landed in front of the three heroes. His mask has shades of purple, with the back portion being dark purple and the front portion being regular purple. It also sports a spider emblem that takes up most of his forehead and then intersects with his golden eyepieces. The torso of the suit is a dark purple, along with his hands, knees, elbow, inner elbow, and parts of his feet, while the remainder of the costume is purple. Around his wrist, he has two dull gray bracelets. This was the assassin Black Spider

He was engaged by Kid Flash, who tried to sweep his limbs, but Black Spider flipped to the ceiling and clung to it, firing red webs down on Kid Flash. Kid Flash dodged and threw a trash can at him, which missed Black Spider, who fell from the ceiling and engaged the speedster. They both threw punches and kicks, but nothing landed on them due to Kid Flash's speed and Black Spiders years of experience.

Artemis was about to help her teammate when the sound of breaking glass caught her attention. The man was a muscular Caucasian man with light brown eyes, and white hair brushed forward in a Caesar style. He sports a sizeable metallic hook for a right hand. He wears bandages around his torso and left hand, and a green jacket. He wears blue cargo pants and black boots. This was Hook, another assassin of The Shadows. Artemis fired her arrows, causing him to dive behind some benches. Fenrir chased after him wanting to take the bigger man down. Artemis provided cover for Fenrir as she let loose more and more arrows "Don't stop working!"

Unbeknownst to the Team, on the roof, a window was just swung open, and Cheshire took aim at the doctor with a crossbow. Fenrir landed a punch to Hook's face and followed by a flip kick to his chin when his hearing caught the sound of the hinges of the window above the doctor. He saw Cheshire take aim, and his adrenaline kicked in as his animal instincts slowed the world down quickly. He yelled, "Artemis above you!" his warning cost him as Hook slammed his hook into the Fenrir's chin, causing him to go flying and slam through one bench and then crash into another. Artemis quickly spun around and promptly let an arrow loose. Cheshire fired her crossbow, but thanks to Artemis' action, both arrows canceled each other out.

Suddenly a bench was flung at the Cheshire by an invisible force. Cheshire jumped down in time for the bench to destroy the window, "Martians here! It's now or never," Black Spider redirected Kid Flash with his legs and then kicked him away then fired a web at Artemis binding her. "Doctor Roquette" made a run for it but ran in Hook, who blocked her path. He raised his hook about to kill her when a bench was thrown at him, causing him to crash to the ground. Fenrir growled and jumped in the air. Fenrir went to land on Hook with his knee, but Hook rolled out of the way. Fenrir's landing left a small indent where his knee hit the group. Hook then shot his hook at Fenrir, hitting in him in the chest. Fenrir fell to the ground and groaned at the weight of the hook on his chest. Hook walked up to the fallen teen, and as he walked up to the chain that connected the hook and his arm slowly retreated back to its docking device.

Fenrir was then grabbed by his shirt by the Hook. Hook then threw him with all his strength into the demolished benches, burying him in the wooden rubble. Hook smirked, but a shout from Cheshire caught his attention, "We've been duped!" Hook's eyes then narrowed at the woodpile and then at Miss Martian as she flew in the air

"You will never find Dr. Roquette!" she yelled threatening

"Forever is such a long time," Cheshire coyly said, "Pursuing target! Keep them busy," she made a run for the exit.

Artemis was able to get a small knife that was hidden in her sleeve out and cut herself free from the webbing she was caught in and gave chase to Cheshire, "Pursuing their leader! Take the rest down!"

Kid Flash had managed to land a hit on Black Spider which stunned him, but instead of focusing on the fight yelled back to Artemis "You are soooo not to the boss of me,"

Before she disappeared out of the entrance of the club, she yelled back, "Just do it!" and she was gone. Kid Flash sent a glare at the exit and didn't notice Black Spider behind him till he was too late and was put in a sleeper hold and lost consciousness.

Black Spider then charges at Miss Martian shooting webs at her. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to catch and send them back at spider-themed assassin. Hook then fired his hook at her back, which hit her, causing her to fall out of the air. Miss Martian groaned out as she tried to regain her senses when Black Spider and Hook went to converge on her when. Miss Martian flew the air again this time and sent strong telekinetic blasts at the two. Black Spider dodged and weaved through them as they came at him, but Hook would just launch his hook at the blasts before they could reach them.

Within the pile of broken benches and wood Fenrir's eyes opened up, and instead of the usual blue, they were amber, and his teeth became elongated, especially his canines that were now fangs. He got up from the rubble and saw Hook trying to bash the female Martian, "Hey!" Hook, Black Spider, and Miss Martian looked up in shock at what Fenrir had become. His eye and face changed, they looked more like a wolf, and his beard grew longer. Fur grew from his face and arms. His fingernails now resembled claws, and he looked more feral. He then pointed a claw at Hook, "I'm not done with you," He then charged at Hook running at him in a full sprint. Hook launched his hook at the werewolf, but Fenrir just bashed it away with his arm. He then made contact, Hook was lifted in the air and then slammed onto the reception desk. Fenrir grabbed Hook's head and head-butted him, which dazed the assassin.

Fenrir then began to rain down punches at the assassin's face. Hook took a handful of blows before his senses returned. Hook brought his feet to Fenrir's stomach and slightly launched him back. Hook charged leading with hook arm. Fenrir jumped over him using the metallic arm as a step, but not before tearing into the shoulder with his claws. Hook winced in pain and then swung his metallic arm looking to take the teen's head off. Fenrir ducked the blind backhand and slashed the man's stomach. The slash while didn't disembowel the assassin, but it was deep enough to bleed heavily. Hook was now on his knees as he looked up at Fenrir, whose amber eyes made him shiver and seem like he was a little rabbit trapped by a hungry wolf.

Hook went to slam his hook arm into Fenrir. However, Fenrir caught it and, with his strength, crushed the metal appendage, which caused a scream to escape from Hook. Fenrir then sent a hard punch to Hook's face. Fenrir then kneed his face and raised his fist again about to bring it down again, "He's had enough! Stop!" he looked behind him and saw Miss Martian cradling Kid Flash, trying to help him gain consciousness.

Fenrir looked down at Hook, who was breathing heavily and looked up at Fenrir, who got a better look at the damage he had done. His face was bloody, and his one eye was swollen shut black and blue. His nose was flat against his face, and the once white shirt was now soaked with blood. Fenrir's animal instincts were calling for him to end the man, he was a hired killer after all. He would be damned if he would let this killer get away with only a few broken bones. So instead of ending his life, he would end his life as an assassin. Fenrir gripped the man's robotic arm and, with his greater strength, ripped it off the assassin.

Fenrir breathed deeply in his nose as he let go of the metallic arm. The once merciless killer was now a weeping mess on the ground holding the empty socket where the arm once was. He looked towards his teammate and strutted towards them. He looked to his left and saw an unconscious Black Spider in the reception desk. As he got close to them, Miss Martian shied away from him. Fenrir gave a heavy sigh as he could tell she was afraid.

It took all of Miss Martian's cool to not break down and cry. She was frightened at the display of brutality that had just happened in front of her. Never had she seen such violence in all her years alive. She thought that heroes were supposed to neutralize enemies and villains, she felt that was the golden rule, be better than them. Right now, she thought Fenrir was just like a villain. Fenrir took a smoke from his jeans pocket and lit it with a lighter. As the smoke entered his lungs and he exhaled, his features returned back to normal "You alright?" all he got back was a shaky nod. Fenrir got to work tying up the two villains with some rope he had found.

In the time he was tying up, the villain Kid Flash woke and saw the damage that was done to Hook and came over to Fenrir, "Really hardcore stuff," he commented on the robotic arm that was left aside on the floor.

Fenrir grunted at the comment as he finished tying off restraints. Fenrir then hefted them both up onto his shoulder and started to walk, "Come on, let's regroup with the others," playing hero really sucked right about now.

"Wait, I can carry them," Miss Martian said as she tried to look at Fenrir, but his face quickly flashed to what he transformed into, which made her frightened. Fenrir didn't get a chance to answer as they were lifted from his shoulders. Miss Martian didn't want to admit it, but she did not trust him with the villains.

Fenrir grunted as the cigarette in his mouth was almost done, "Alright, not time to rest. Aqualad is going to need a hand if he still fighting the cat masked girl," Getting a nod from the two, the trio raced to the café that they set the doctor was hauled up in. Kid Flash went ahead at super speed, Miss Martian took to the sky, and Fenrir ran after them with his fast speed.

By the time the trio got to the café, Artemis was outside without Cheshire in custody and Aqualad being helped out by Dr. Roquette. When Fenrir saw darts that were imbedded into Aqualad's chest all he could think was, he was lucky, and he had on hell of a night from the beating he took "She a… she got away,"

Kid Flash came to a stop in front of Artemis and already started with insults, "Oh, from you? Big surprise. Notice. We got ours," he said mockingly. As he put his hand out as if presenting the villains. He then looked down and saw that Cheshire had dropped her mask, "Cool souvenir."

"Weren't you the one sleeping while me and Miss Green took them down?" Fenrir asked out loud while Kid Flash fumbled the mask in his hands and caught it shooting a glare at the feral boy. Fenrir grinned with a new cigarette in his mouth.

Aqualad decided to put a pin in that bit of information and started to pull out the darts Cheshire shot in him "Did you …get a good look… at her face?" he said between grunts from pulling out the darts.

"It was dark," Artemis replied, turning away from the group. Fenrir, however, heard her heartbeat spike a little bit, signaling that she had lied. Fenrir was confused, if she saw Cheshire's face, why not tell the group? Fenrir was about to call her out on the lie, but he guessed everyone was entitled to their own secrets and who would believe him anyway. He was an outsider and already didn't make a good impression on the Team. It didn't matter to him anyway, he would be out of the group in a month anyways and leaving the Mundy's to deal with the problem.

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized The Fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you. And to you, Fenrir," Fenrir just took flicked some of the ash off his cigarette, and Artemis smiled, "Welcome to the Team," Miss Martian welcomed the new female member of the Team calling Artemis her first Earth sister. She shook Aqualad's hand. It took an elbow to the ribs from Miss Martian, but Kid Flash did shake her hand if begrudgingly.

They all turned to Fenrir, who stood next to the bound assassin. He looked at them and then away and sighed, "Thanks, fish boy. I guess," Aqualad smiled at the comment, just accepting it as part of Fenrir's personality.

Happy Harbor High School, Happy Harbor, Mount Justice. August 9th, 2010 00:58 EDT

The newly ordained Team were in front of Batman as he went over mission "You did well Team. The doctor was kept safe, The Fog was destroyed, and you captured two assassins that are heading to Belle Reve as we speak. Even though it was rocky with the new members, you still succeed, and that is something to proud of. Good work now get some rest," Batman dismissed the Team, and all of them started saying their goodbyes and going home in the boom tubes.

Fenrir looked over to the two that remained with him in his new home. Superboy gave no reaction and walked off, leaving M'Gann and Fenrir by themselves. Fenrir looked out the corner of his eye and saw her look to him was filled with softness. Fenrir did feel bad he had to show that side of himself to her, but it was life or death, and he chose life every time. Fenrir made for the hallway leading to the bedrooms but stopped just before going down it; he said in a voice that was just above a whisper, "Sorry about scaring you," he then walked down to his room ready to sleep. If he looked behind him, he would see that a small smile spread across her lips.

Batcave, Gotham City, August 9th, 2010 01:32 EDT 

Batman sat in the chair to the Batcomputer, and Robin had walked up next to him, looking up at what was displayed on the screen. It was a picture of Fenrir, then some notes next to him about his behavior patterns and all information Batman had on him. The next image was a big wolf, larger than any Robin had seen. It was almost as big as some of the lions from the old circus. Then there was a picture of Fenrir, but there was something wrong with it. Where the eyes were, was what looked like a lens flare. Batman noticed Dick was next to him and without even looking at him he called out "Report,"

Dick then proceeded to tell Batman, "I didn't get a chance to work with. You know where I was during the mission. However, from the body language and demeanor from M'Gann, she seemed afraid of him. Looking at what he did to Hook, I am not surprised," Dick remembered how rough the assassin looked and the arm that was separated from his body.

"No, it is more than that. Miss Martian was terrified of him," Batman typed more into the file of Fenrir. Batman had dossiers on all the members of both the League and the Team. Batman interlocked his fingers and looked at what he had on one Fenrir Wolf. It was damn near nothing and to the detective that was unacceptable "Keep observing. Report his powers and all you learn about him. This is a top priority," Dick wanted to argue but knew better than to do so. He would have to trust that his mentor was doing the right thing, and he was too.

Infinity Island, August 9th, 2010 02:14 EDT 

In a room shrouded in darkness with the only light source being white screens with silhouettes on them was Sensei, who is an old, slightly darkened skinned man with white hair and dark brown eyes. He is completely bald on the top of his head, and the rest of his hair extends near his shoulders. His white mustache extends to his cheeks and under his chin. He has a large scar across his chest, and a smaller scar extending from his forehead to just under his left eye.

Right now, Sensei was giving his report to The Light, "Before his capture, the good doctor transmitted the Star Labs data. However, the Wayne Tech intel still escapes us."

"Once again, the Team of young heroes interferes with our plans. Fortunately, we have an operative on the inside," one voice said with a heavy European accent.

"I wish to know more about this newly joined member. The one who nearly killed Hook," this voice sounded much older and weathered.

"Why does a new young hero interest you? You never cared about them before?" this was regal and belonged to a female.

"He most likely after me," the older voice answered. All the voices were now silent as this branch of The Light was not known to the Justice League, and if this young teen knew about him, then their plans were in more danger than they thought.

"So he is a Fable too," this voice was male, it was hard, cold and reeked of arrogance.

**AN: I found a map of where all the DC Universe cities were located in the U.S. and since Gotham is near New Jersey. I looked up and found state parks and campgrounds in New Jersey. I found Wharton State Park to be the closest to Gotham. **

**1\. If you are wondering how Fenrir is supposed to look. Look at the picture for the story I did my best to describe him. **

**2\. For his voice, I am thinking of Will Friedle. During his time doing Terry McGinnis and Lion-O, I love his voice. Batman Beyond is one of my favorite cartoons and comic book characters. I also loved the reboot of the Thundercats show even though it did not last long. **

**I plan to do some rewriting from the Fable series. This takes place after the ending of the Fables series. Which was bittersweet for me. So expect to see characters that died in the series be alive in this Fic. **

**Also, for the other voices of the Fable character, I am going to be using The Wolf Among Us voice cast. I loved the game, one of TellTales best-done projects. It is sad they closed down, and we will never get the Season 2 that was promised :(. If a new character pops up, I will clarify the voice for them. **


	2. Chapter 2: What Big Eyes You Have

The Fabled Wolf and the Mundy Heroes

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC. Everything else nope, if I did, there would have been some changes.

Young Justice/Fables Comics

"Hi there" normal Speech

'_Hi there_' Internal thought

"**Listen well, team." **Monster voice or Electrical voice.

The Grimm Tales. Titles of Books, Names on Signs, Dates, Locations.

**An: Just a quick thank you to SkyPopZeus for the review. Also, I am sorry for the delay in the update, but I am glad you liked it.**

Chapter 2: What Big Eyes You Have

Watch Tower, Earth's Atmosphere August, 19th 18:49 EST

"We are here to discuss what we are to do with one Fenrir Wolf," Batman said to the heroes and heroine at the table. Right now, the main members of the Justice League were discussing the topic of the newly discovered young metahuman. The Watchtower itself was made out of asteroid that dragged into Earth's orbit by both Hal Jordan and John Stewart. Right now, they were in the meeting room with a holographic display up with Fenrir. Then around him on smaller displays are videos and pictures that were taken by Batman on the night he first encountered Fenrir.

Around the table were Batman himself, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Flash, both Green Lanterns, Hawkman and Hawkwoman, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Zatara, Captain Atom, and Red Tornado. All of them were observing the photos and listening to Batman, give his analysis of the new metahuman. Batman then had multiple question marks appear in front of the table "The question we have facing this young man are as followed: Origins, Powers, Weakness and finally Profile,"

"So if he has all these concerns. Why did you place him in your team?" Wonder Woman asked. Wonder Woman was a princess and a warrior, being both helped her read people. Looking at the teen that was on display, she was looking at a warrior, a spy, and a threat.

"I did it to give him a purpose," Batman stated to Wonder Woman.

"And to keep an eye on him," Flash stated as he leaned forward and observed the teen. He had gotten word from Wally that this guy was brute, vicious, and in his words "a dick." From Flash's standpoint, Fenrir was an intimidating person.

"I do not understand this picture here," Martin Manhunter pointed at the picture of Fenrir trapped in a net in his wolf form.

"That is Fenrir," Batman stated.

"He can turn into a wolf? Cool!" Captain Marvel excitedly said. The man child received a glare from Batman, causing his enthusiasm to settle.

"Well, he does live up to his name," Wonder Woman said. Most of the leaguers looked at her with an explanation. "In Norse mythology, Fenrir was the son of Loki and is a giant wolf that…"

"…kills Odin during Ragnarӧk," Batman finished for the amazon. Batman had tried to find anything he could about the teen, but when he typed the name into the computer, he found next to nothing. The little he found was the story of Ragnarӧk.

"With that power, he can be a great tracker for the team," Green Arrow said.

"So his power is to turn into a wolf. How come I feel like there is more to this Batman," Superman said.

"He also has regenerative capabilities, and I believe more powers than he is letting on. For instance, his senses are sharp even when not a wolf," Batman than pulls out bullets from one of the compartments of his utility belt. He then places them on the table where Martian Manhunter and Aquaman then picked them and examined them.

Aquaman was confused, "What's the meaning of this?"

Batman picked one up and held it with his thumb and pointer finger "He was shot with all these and walked away like it was nothing,"

"Interesting, this pup is more than he seems," Hawkwoman said with a smile. Hawkman gave a grunt of agreement with his wife.

"So he fits in all the categories. He will fit right in with the kids," Green Arrow said. The kid was strong, and he could be a hero. From the time Green Arrow met him in the cave, he could the kids could be a dick and anti-social, but so was Batman.

"There is one concern," Batman than hit some, and the body of the mauled hunter came up. All the relaxation and energy was drained out of the room. It was replaced with seriousness. Superman's gaze narrowed, his disgust not hidden from the group.

"This is his doing?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Yes, this hunter shot him three times. He says it was animal instincts that took over after the pain hit a threshold," Batman answered.

"So why isn't this kid behind bars with an inhibitor collar on?" Hal asked.

"I think there is potential within this boy," Batman continued as he then pulled up a DNA strand for all to see "This is his DNA. Anyone see anything different?" All the leaguers looked at it, but only a few knew what they were really looking at, The Flash, Batman, the Lanterns and Superman all knew what they were looking at "The correct answer is nothing,"

"He's right. If he was a metahuman, his DNA would be different," The Flash stated. Being a forensic scientist had its perks, and its knowledge helped from time to time.

"So if he is not a metahuman. So what is he?" Black Canary asked, crossing her arms under her chest. She had been around heroes all her life, and besides the heroes with an alien or godlike origin, they were all metahuman.

"I have an idea of that. I wanted all your opinions first," Batman typed again and made a picture of Superboy's bloody face pop-up on the screen. Superman suddenly felt discomfort and turned away. The clone of himself didn't disgust him, but it was strange for him to have someone who was essentially a son walking around.

"So what? The clone is bleeding?" Captain Adam said dismissingly. Captain Adam didn't see what this had to do with the current problem of this unknown.

"Are you blind, Captain? He is bleeding!" Black Canary yelled at the former United States officer.

"Correct Superboy is bleeding. Even if he is not as strong as Superman, he still is a Kryptonian. A simple punch shouldn't have done that to him," Batman lectured. This made some of the eyes in the room widen, especially Superman.

"So he can make someone like Superman and Superboy bleed? Is that good or bad?" Captain Marvel asked the group who all seemed to ponder the same thing.

"He is a being of magic," Zatara interrupted from his position at the table. Superman had little no weaknesses under a yellow sun. If Superboy was even the tiniest alike from Superman, he still had the same weakness. A red sun can make a Kryptonian vulnerable, but that took time. Kryptonite could do that too, but the way it affected Superboy was not the usual signs of kryptonite radiation. Magic was another major weakness, with magic altering the laws of sciences, it negated Superman's and Superboy's natural invulnerability.

"I agree. That is the only thing that can damage a Kryptonian like that." Batman agreed with the older magical hero. This was troubling, so with Zatara confirming Batman's theory, this new teen could be a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy. It was about time he showed the Justice League what exactly Fenrir Wolf was capable of. "Here's what he did to Hook," Batman displayed a picture of Hook in the medical ward of Belle Reve prison.

Hook's face was swollen, his lip was split, and both his eyes were black and shut. The most defying feature was the hook arm that was obviously torn from the man. At the moment, an engineer was trying to remove the leftover arm and modify the man with a harmless prosthetic "Holy Toledo," Captain Marvel vocalized everyone's idea in his usual childish manner.

"No offense Batman, but he doesn't look worse than when you get a hold of a criminal," Green Arrow bluntly told the dark knight.

"Usually they keep getting up when I give them that kind of punishment. According to Robin, Miss Martian witnessed him put hook down and then continued to beat him. She told him to stop. He did, but not before ripping the mechanical arm off Hook," Batman let that hang in the air for second and analyzed the expressions of the League. Most of them were shocked that the teen would and could be brutal to the point of pure cruelty. Superman and Wonder Woman were obviously disgusted by the actions of the teen. Green Arrow looked disinterested in helping the teen as well, but Black Canary was the opposite wanting to temper the rough piece of iron that was Fenrir.

The lanterns were unimpressed with the teen, John Stewart, especially. John saw an undisciplined and dangerous teen that should be locked up, not put on a team with other teens. Hawkwoman and Hawkman just looked at each other than shock their heads. Martian Manhunter stared blankly at the center of the table. Inside, however, he was contemplating all the different ways to destroy the teen for making his niece witness such darkness. Maybe make him think he was a princess and make him a mindless husk.

Captain Marvel just kept quiet, he was a kid himself, how was he going to help mold a teen who had anger issues? Captain Atom thought there was hope for the kid; all he needed was discipline and a mentor who would not back down. In his opinion, Batman was perfect, but he already had Robin, and that kid was already a handful. Atom would have raised his hand, but how was he going to connect with a teen who had so little. Zatara kept quiet and gave a low hum showing he was thinking. The Flash didn't want to touch this problem with a ten-foot pole. He had every intention of running away from this super speed and all. Red Tornado sat in his chair and ran an analysis on the teen.

Batman had given the League a chance to build an opinion of the teen, he decided now was the time to see who in the League would step up, "Someone needs to guide him. Be his mentor. Any volunteers?" All of them looked around and waited for a brave soul to step forward.

Mount Justice, August 19th 19:39 EST 

In the mountain of Mount Justice Kaldur and a shirtless Superboy were in the holo-computer ready for a light sparring match, **"Initiate combat training," **the computer called out. The two teens circled each other readying themselves both mentally and physically. Off to the side, standing together were Artemis and M'Gann with Wally eating a chocolate bar.

**"3" **They slowed down.

** "2" **The tensed up.

** "1" **A buzzer went off, signaling the two combatants to fight. They rushed at each other with the grace and control of trained boxers.

Kaldur initiated the attack first, going for a punch which Superboy parries it away. The two trade blows with nothing landing. Kaldur knowing that Superboy had to superior strength, does a backhand spring to create some distance.

As the two girls were enjoying the view, "Kaldur seems uh nice. Don't you think? Handsome, commanding. You should totally ask him out," Artemis said to M'Gann, trying to play matchmaker for the Martian girl.

"He's like a big brother to me. But you know, who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally," over to their right, the sounds of someone stuff their face and lip-smacking could be heard as Wally scarfed down a burrito. "You're so full of passion, and he is so full of…uh…of…" M'Gann tried to find the right words to make the idea of Artemis and Wally together appealing.

"IT?" Artemis said with spunk. The two shared a laugh at the joke at Wally's expense.

As the two girls were having a bonding moment, Kaldur tried to overpower Superboy by going for a throw but found the clone unmoved "He's got you, Gills," Fenrir's voice called out from one of the halls. Superboy caught the Atlantean's leg with his own, pivoted, and then threw him onto his back, giving the win to Superboy.

Aqualad groaned as he tried to get up. Superboy acted like he was dusting his hands off and said "Black Canary taught me that,"

"Not bad, Pretty Boy. Surprised it took you so long," Fenrir emerged from the hallway with his hands in his jacket pockets. Fenrir had been less than social since coming to the cave. He hardly left his room other to eat workout and use the bathroom. M'Gann had always invited him to join in on their fun. He always declined; he never even opened the door; he always answered through the door.

"Let's see you try then," Superboy challenged as Kaldur got up and moved out of the circle to give the two-room if Fenrir took it.

"Want a shot at payback, huh? Yeah, sure, why not?" Fenrir stripped off his jacket and his t-shirt. The girls in the room almost swoon as they get to see what Fenrir was packing under his clothing. While he wasn't bulk but he was cut, and his muscles showed it.

"Computer start combat training!" Kaldur called to the computer. This was his opportunity to observe what his new teammate could bring to the table. Kaldur had heard what he had done to Hook from M'Gann, but now was the time to see it for himself.

The computer called out **"Initiating Combat Simulation. 3. 2. 1," **the buzzer sound went off, and Superboy didn't rush this time. Instead, he circled around, examining the older teen.

Fenrir eyeballed clone and then started to kick his feet loose and bounced on his toes. Fenrir then brought both of his fists up and slightly bent his knees **(1)**. Fenrir gave a "come here" motion baiting the clone. Superboy narrowed his eyes and charged in. Superboy started with a body blow attempt that was flicked away by the back of the forearm from Fenrir. Fenrir followed up with a cross to the face. Superboy was not going to the beaten so easily, he ducked under the cross and followed with his own uppercut.

Fenrir leaned back, went for a low kick to sweep Superboy off his feet. The clone hoped in the air for the sweep to miss him. He followed up with a superman punch aimed for chest. Fenrir smirked he had an advantage could exploit.

With Superboy in the air and his arm extended, Fenrir twisted his body out of the path of the attack, but not before he gripped the clone's wrists. Using the momentum, he pulled the wrist backward, got hip to hip with Superboy, and slammed him down on the holographic floor hard. The force behind it was enough to develop cracks on the floor, but not enough damage to the hologram. Fenrir put a knee on Superboy's lower back and then a gripped the back of his neck, pinning Superboy to the ground, squeezing it causing him to groan. The hologram now displayed the name of the winner, Fenrir.

Fenrir smirked and got up, walked over to his shirt and jacket. Superboy got to his hands and knees groaning. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Fenrir put his jacket on. He growled and then got up annoyed at the Fenrir's antics and aggravated to losing to him, again.

The spectators had an array of emotions across their faces. Aqualad was shocked at how fast and efficient the newcomer took down the Kryptonian. Another realization hit Aqualad, the technique and proficiency that Fenrir fought with came naturally to teen. The kind of natural ability that comes from years of training. He would have to report this to Batman. This teen raised question marks all around.

Artemis reeled her head back in shock with her mouth slightly opened. She didn't make a sound as she tried to compute what just happened. She heard from M'Gann how animalistic the teen was, but seeing up close what he just did, was like training with her father. Brutal but elegant. Rage, but controlled. It made her uneasy at how brutal it was, she saw herself in place of Superboy and her sister trapping her in that hold. Their father watching them on the side with a wicked grin on his face.

M'Gann let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She remembered the fight from a week ago. She usually could get along with everyone, but with Fenrir, she felt like she had to walk around on her tip-toes like he was an animal that would snap at any second. She ran over to Superboy and checked him for wounds. Luckily it seemed Fenrir was more interested in showing up Superboy than actually hurting him.

Wally, on the other hand, was "Hahaha. Wow, the new guy owned you!" was being Wally. He couldn't believe that he was knocked out and missed a chance to see the new guy fight. The strange part was every time he asked M'Gann about it, she got quiet and asked him to not ask her. Wally couldn't fathom it, he needed to know how the new guy stacked up with the rest of them. The best fighter was either Robin or Aqualad, the strongest was Superboy, obviously, the most intelligent was Robin, and most handsome was himself. He wanted to know where the new guy fit in these categories.

Fenrir stopped putting on his jacket on half-way and turned attention over to the speedster, "You wanna go Battery?" Fenrir challenged. He let the jacket drop. "At least he had the guts to get in the ring? What about you? You gonna sit there eating?" Fenrir stood in the middle of the hologram floor, waiting for Wally after he slapped him with a figurative glove. Wally gulped and was about to when he noticed the look in the newcomer's eyes. It reminded Wally of animal about to pounce on its prey.

Wally then took a step back and shook his head at the newcomer. Luckily in Wally's case, before everything could get out of hand, Red Tornado came out of his quarters up in the ceiling. He stared at the group of teens and began to walk away from them. Well, he tried to until Wally super sped into in path. "Hey! You have a mission for us?"

The red machine answered back coldly "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility,"

"Yeah, well, the Batman is with _the _Robin doing the whole dynamic duo thing in Gotham," Wally stated about the whereabouts of the youngest teammate. Wanting to do something with the night they had, he pursed his statement with more questions, "But you're heading somewhere, right? Hot date? Or a mission?"

Kaldur stepped in before the red-haired teen put more of his foot in his mouth "If we can be of help,"

Red Tornado turned around and activated the hologram control. After typing in a few keys, he pulled up a picture of a tall, Caucasian male with blue eyes and grayed hair. He appeared to be well-kept for a man of his age, although he moved with the aid of a walking stick. He wore a black suit and tie over a white, collared shirt "This is Kent Nelson. A friend. He is 106 years old."

That bit caught the attention of Fenrir. He immediately started thinking of multiple scenarios in his head, _'Do I contact Fabletown? How the hell is this Mundy still alive? This needs to be investigated,' _this was news for higher up to know about when he got a chance.

Fenrir's thoughts were interrupted when Wally whispered something to Artemis "Guy doesn't look a day over 90." The boy did the typical thing he usually does. He tried and failed to tell a joke.

M'Gann, Kaldur, Superboy, and Fenrir moved in close to look at the man on the screen and to hear Red Tornado's instructions. "And he had been missing for twenty-three days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society. The precursor to your mentor's Justice League," As red tornado this the picture of Kent Nelson changed, he went from wearing his black suit and bearing his walking cane to an outfit consisting of a golden helmet that covers the entirety of his head. He also wears a long, high collared cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath the cape is a blue shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. He also dons a large golden belt with a circle in the center, and deep blue pants with golden boots.

Kaldur immediately recognized the person in the photo "Of course! Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate." Kaldur had heard many tales from Atlantis about Doctor Fate as a master of the mystic art. Magic was the basis for all life in Atlantis, and the Atlanteans studied the subject more than anything. Knowing the main magical figures was simple for someone like him.

Wally looked on unimpressed at the gold and blue wearing. Magic was bogus to a person of science like himself. Wally like the saying magic is a science that is yet to be discovered. Wally scuffed, snorted, and leaned in to whisper to Artemis, "More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little bit of advanced science, and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impressed the babes," Artemis just let the boy rant as she stared blankly at him.

"You keep up with that mindset, and you're gonna piss someone off," Fenrir cut in. Wally raised an eyebrow at the newest member of the group. Wally was wondering what the new guy meant but left it alone for now.

Red Tornado continued his speech either ignoring the young speedster or just not caring at the choice of words "Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts. But he is the caretaker to the Helmet of Fate. The source of the doctor's mystic might and it was unwise to leave such power unguarded,"

M'Gann stepped up and, in a whimsical voice, said, "He is like the great sorcerer priest and priestess of Mars. I would be honored to help find him," Fenrir could see M'Gann was enthusiastic about helping the old Mundy. He lightly chuckled at the idea of showing M'Gann what the old members of the 13th floor could do. Thinking about the old, wise, and powerful Fables brought a smile to his face as the memories passed through his mind.

The Wally raised his hand like a school student, "Me too!" he yelled out. "So honored, I can barely stand it," Fenrir didn't even have to listen to Wally's heartbeat to know he is lying and just trying to get with M'Gann "Magic rocks," he nearly choked on the sentence as he did hand-horns and gave a pained look to the group.

Seeming to be satisfied with the six young heroes, Red Tornado pulled out an old looking key that was gold in color looked more like a piece of a puzzle than a key "Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate," Aqualad came forward and took the key from the android.

Wally, being the ever-desperate flirt, continued to try a woo M'Gann with his enthusiasm. "What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts? He stared at her dreamily and tried to get the desired reaction, which he didn't.

"Team, we know what we must do. M'Gann prep the Bioship. Everyone else, be ready in five. Civilian clothes only," Aqualad stated as he gave orders to his team. Wally quickly sped to the hanger wanting to be the first one there, so he could continue to flirt with Martian girl.

Fenrir watched as everyone left as he became the only person left in the training area. He let out a heavy sigh as he slowly walked towards the hanger hating at what was to come next "Goddamn flying spaceship," He stuck his hands in his pocket and walked to the dreaded hanger.

Bioship, Salem Airspace August, 19th 20:09 EST

The team of six sat in a semi-circle on the ship with M'Gann in the center of the group piloting the ship. Fenrir was gripping the armrests of his chair tightly and had his eyes closed, trying not to concentrate on the fact he was flying. It was ironic all his older siblings could fly, but when he was born, he was never able to fly, and he was thankful for it, it made him sick.

Sadly his concentration was broken when Artemis tried to poke a hole in Wally's sudden faith in the mystic arts, "So Wally. When did you first realize your _honest _affinity for sorcery?" This caught Fenrir's attention while everyone was letting Wally just talk; he wanted to know how Wally was going to swing this.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but uh. Before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself," Wally said in his best attempt in a sultry while placing his hand behind his head and staring at M'Gann.

Artemis and Kaldur exchanged a glance at each other as if saying yeah right. Fenrir, however, called the teen out, "I thought you said all magicians were people who knew 'advance science'?" Wally shot a look of desperation towards the wolf teen and was shaking his head, gritting his teeth. Fenrir growled lightly and dropped it, for now, seeing as Wally was about to say something stupid. Well more stupid by his standards.

M'Gann cut the go-between "We've reach Red Tornado's coordinates," She took the Bioship down on a small abandoned strip that had an old rundown theater and a closed down hotel.

Salem August, 19th 20:22 EST

Superboy looked down at where the Tower of Fate should be and found nothing "Nothing's there," he told the team.

"Takes us down," Aqualad ordered. Still looking to see if this mission was a waste of time or not. The ship still in stealth mode landed at a crosswalk. Unbeknownst to them, an alleyway on a crate sat a cat the resembled a Toyger. The Toyger stared at the shimmer of the Bioship, before leaping off and then going into the rundown theater.

As the cat walked down the entrance into the theater, the sound of an adult male's voice could be heard demanding, "Grant us access to the tower, and I promise an end to your suffering." The cat came upon the seats of the theater, which was occupied by three individuals "Continue to refuse and…" The sound of electricity crackled in the air and cry of pain came from an older gruff voice. The cat leaped into the lap of a person who appeared to be much younger than the other two in the room.

The younger looking individual laughed and giggled at the eldest man's pain like he was watching a show. This person was a top style with V-shaped bangs and devil-horns rising over the ears to points slightly above the top of his head. Along with his pointed crown, these devil horns give him a distinctive three-pointed silhouette. He has arched eyebrows and sideburns that taper to a point. He also has long, sharp, black fingernails.

His clothes are formal, and predominantly black but include a white shirt with a tall, stiff collar. On top of this, he wears a skinny black tie, skinny black slacks, and pointed shoes, as well as a distinctive jacket. The jacket resembles a standard suit jacket around the chest and shoulders, although it has long sleeves with flared, pointed cuffs, and the jacket's skirt is similarly long and shaped so that it comes to a point at the front. The jacket is fastened with two short button straps around the waist. He had long, thin limbs, a thin neck, and an angular face. The cat that jumped into his lap received few pats before he looked up at the boy and gave a loud meow "Shush Tinkle. I am watching the show," he let out in a glee filled, raspy voice.

One of the people on the stage was Kent Nelson tied to a chair and was on the receiving end of the torture. The other was a tall, thin man. His black hair is styled in a ponytail with sideburns and a goatee beard. He has a narrow face and brown eyes. He typically wears a poet shirt that exposes his hairy chest and gold necklace, accompanied by black trousers over black briefs, black gloves, and a gold belt buckle with a letter A on it. He also wears an earring in his right ear. The man stood in front of Kent with his hand behind his back and a wand in his hand. "Enjoy it while you can. Soon enough, my friends will come to help me," Kent said in-between labored breaths. For his disobedience, he is shocked again by the middle-aged man.

The child then stood up, knocking the cat off his lap and clapping while shouting, "Encore! Encore!" The cat again gave a meow causing him to look in its direction. "What?" It hissed at him, and then its pupils turned to slits and gave off a red hue. It let out a deep meow, "Ohhhhh," the boy said, understanding the cat.

Outside in a park next to the abandoned theater, Wally stops in front of the group after surveying the area, "Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage," Wally had tried to find the tower, but he had no luck.

Artemis trying to get Wally to stop and admit he didn't believe in magic started saying, "So, what do you think? Adaptive micro-optic electronics combined with phase shifting?"

Fenrir looked at Artemis; some of those words couldn't have been real. He looked over to Superboy and asked: "That's not real, right?" Superboy just looked over towards him and nodded. Being programmed and imprinted with knowledge had its benefits, even if he did not truly understand it.

Wally chuckled lightly and started to say, "Absolutely," then hearing M'Gann walk up behind him, he said, "Not. Clearly, mystics powers at work here," Everyone stared Wally with blank expressions.

Unknown to the team, Kent and his captures teleported to the front of the theater. The boy of the group looking to be mischievous looked at the man with a wand. "Hey, Abra Kadabra. Aren't you using adaptive micro-optic electronics and phase-shifting?"

The now identified Abra Kadabra reluctantly replied "Yes,"

The team now standing in front of the empty space in front of them when Aqualad pulled out the key given to them by Red Tornado "A test of faith," Now looking at the key up-close, he saw that engraved in gold was the word 'insert.' He walked in front of the group while tell them, "Stay behind me," he walked up and gently inserted the key into the air.

Fenrir heard the sound of the key enter a lock, and when Kaldur turned the key, he listened to the sound of cogs moving. Then out of thin air, a tower of gold brinks materialized. Artemis and Wally stared wide-eyed and stunned at what they just saw. Fenrir had never seen anything like this ever, this was different kind of magic than those from the 13th floor. Fenrir voiced the thoughts of everyone there "Woah," M'Gann, Superboy and Aqualad had been aware of things like this before so they were unfazed by the sudden appearance of the tower. The wolf inside Fenrir was telling him to run from the mysterious tower.

Aqualad pushed the door open, and all of them followed. When they all entered, Fenrir heard the door shut firmly behind them. Fenrir turned around and cursed "Damnit,"

Superboy was the first to look at Fenrir, wondering what his problem was "What? Uh, where the door go?" he questioned.

"Don't know. Not liking the idea of being trapped," Fenrir replied, his instincts telling him to start breaking through the wall.

A gold hologram of Kent Nelson appeared before the team, causing their attention to be drawn towards them "Greetings. You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please, state your purpose and intent," Fenrir had never seen a type of magic like this before. To be able to leave a security spell that could talk back.

Fenrir looked at Aqualad, "Gills you want to make introductions. I don't like the way he is staring," the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He could feel the magic in the air.

Aqualad nodded, and Wally smirked towards M'Gann, who was standing next to him, tried to impress her again, "We are true believers. Here to find Doctor Fate," he beamed a smile at the projection. The project took in their answer before frowning, and then it shimmered away. Wally frowned and turned when he heard a groan from Fenrir.

Fenrir looked at everyone around him. "Great going Battery, you pissed it off," Wally frowned, and then unexpectedly, the ground beneath their feet began to give way until they fell, making all of them scream. They had fallen into a pit with lava waiting for them at the bottom.

Quickly reacting, Artemis pulled out a small handheld cross, she twisted around and shot an arrow with a grapple line attached to it. As the arrow embedded itself into the wall of the pit, she swung and used the momentum to catch Aqualad. Miss Martian had Kid Flash levitating with her. Fenrir dropped past them along with Superboy. Superboy reached out with hands to the pit wall. He tried to stop his descent by digging his feet into the side as well. Even with his impressive strength, he could not stop himself. He skid and skid; unfortunately, he ended up in ankle-deep lave. Superboy let out a cry of pain as he ended up in lava up to his ankles.

While the lava did not eat away at his skin like a normal human, the intense heat was enough to inflict pain on the Kryptonian hybrid. The same could not be said for his boots and his jeans. As he pulled out, his ankles spoke out in little more than a growl "Those were my favorite boot. This Nelson guy had better be worth it," He looked upon hearing a yell. Fenrir was falling fast towards the lava. Fenrir now wished he could fly like siblings, death was nearing. Superboy quickly leaped in the air and caught the falling teen.

Fenrir was roughly caught in his fall and held by his jacket by the back dangling the teen. Fenrir sighed and looked up to savior "Thanks for the save Pretty Boy,"

Superboy answered back, "Don't mention it, also don't move," he almost lost his grip on Fenrir's jacket. He may have been stronger than most, but he still had difficulty holding both his weight and the free moving weight of Fenrir.

Miss Martian continued to descend slowly while every other occasion she drops before controlling it again, "Having trouble maintaining altitude. I'm so hot," the steam from the lava and the dryness of the air was starting to get to the Martian as she was sweating and wiping her forehead. Martians had a weakness to fire and heat. It would affect their powers and cause them pain. The pit itself right now it was incredibly hot. She was sweating, and it was getting harder and harder to keep herself from falling.

Kid Flash seeing as this may be his final moment tried to lay on the moves even now "You certainly are,"

"Wally!/Really, Battery!" both Artemis and Fenrir yelled out. They couldn't believe even now the teen was trying to flirt while slowly falling to his death.

"Hey! Inches above sizzling death, I am entitled to speak my mind," Wally yelled back at the two. It last few seconds of life might as well try your luck.

Aqualad was not handling the heat any better. Being an Atlantean, he was used to wetter, cooler climates and atmosphere; right now, they were in the exact opposite. He was sweating profusely, and he was straining to talk, "My physiology and M'Gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly,"

"Tell us something we don't know, Gills," Fenrir shouted out as the heat was starting to get him to him as well. His skin slightly burned like he had a sunburn, and he was sweating as well.

As Miss Martian and Kid Flash got closer and closer to the lava below, something dawned on her "Hello Megan! We never truly answered the question," she looked at Kid Flash while telling. Miss Martian began to yell out into the empty space, "Red Tornado sent us. To see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe."

As if pleased with the answer, the tower brought a thick stone floor over the lava. Superboy let Fenrir drop the short distance and land on his feet. The sounds of Wally and M'Gann falling and making rough contact with the stone seal very roughly. Artemis repelled down with Kaldur setting them down gently.

"Everyone in one piece?" Fenrir asked. Everyone seemed to be okay.

"No." Superboy looked down at his now exposed feet and ankles. Fenrir looked at his feet and shrugged. At least he had all his toes.

Kaldur noticed something odd about the stone they were standing on "This platform, it should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch," Kaldur placed his hands on the stone to test his theory, and he was right. If this stone was blocking lava, it would be a perfect conductor to the heat the lava generated.

Wally took this chance to help M'Gann and to hold her close "Don't worry beautiful, I got you," M'Gann, while thankful for the help, was not overly fond of the forwardness of the teen.

The close space of the two was made wider when Artemis shoved Wally in the chest and started to tear into him "Enough! Your little impress M'Gann at all cost game nearly got us all barbequed," He was about to retort back when he was grabbed by his jacket and held in front of a very pissed off looking Fenrir.

Wally saw Fenrir's eyes were now an amber color, and he was growling, he was pissed. However, he was not going to take the abuse "When did this become my fault?" he retorted in an angered tone.

Fenrir dropped him to the ground and then started to crack knuckles, "When you decided to try and trick a spell that nearly killed us," Fenrir said lowly in anger. He was not happy about the boy gambling with their lives try and impress a girl.

"Not to mention, you lied and called yourself a true believer to that thing," Artemis added.

"Wally? You don't believe?" M'Gann asked. She was hurt if this was true. Her whole society saw magic as the source of everything. If Wally honestly didn't believe, then why was he saying the things from earlier.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic," finally he admitted it. "But magic is the real lie. A major load," he spat out.

"If you don't believe in something, you will never find it," Fenrir said, showing some rare calm and wise words.

Wally looked at Fenrir in shock; the usual angry teen spoke sense for once. "When there nothing to see, it must not have been that great to see," Wally replied.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water-bearers," Aqualad was feeling insulted by the words of his long-time friend and wanted to prove to him that magic was real.

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity?" Wally fired back. Science could explain everything. If science could not explain it yet, it will eventually.

"Hey, in primitive cultures fire was once considered magical too. Today its all tricks," that was just rubbing salt in the wound. That statement brought a hurt expression to both M'Gann and Kaldur, who could not believe that their friend and teammate would compare them to something like fire.

"You're pretty closed-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers and Fenrir can turn into a wolf explain that," Artemis countered to the speedster

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and Here. I. Am. Everything can be explained by science. As for Fenrir ever hear of lycanthropy? The disease where people think they can become wolves. Well, except he can turn into a wolf. I wonder if it spreads like a virus?" Wally continued to run his mouth before he thought and continued to dig himself a hole. Fenrir steadily walked towards the teen, grabbed him by the shirt, walked him back until Kid Flash was against the wall. Fenrir looked down at the teen until quick as lightning he reeled his fist back and struck.

Wally closed his eyes, while everyone else's in the corridor widened. Opening his eyes, he saw the fist embedded into the wall."Don't call me a disease," Fenrir said in a hushed fury and backed away.

"I didn't mean…" Wally's words fell on deaf ears as Fenrir turned away. This caused him to sigh and rub the back of his neck, he knew he screwed up, again. The tension mellowed slightly, but right now was not the time to fix feelings.

Aqualad acted quickly to get the team's focus back on the mission "Now is not the time for this," Aqualad then quickly gripped the handle of what looked like an escape hatch "We need to leave and find Nelson quickly,"

Wally immediately tried to stop Kaldur, knowing what would happen if he tried to open the door. "Wait! The backdraft from the lava with roast us alive!" Kaldur opened it, and a gust of cold wind blew through the pit along with flakes of snow.

M'Gann put her hand into the breeze, smiling slightly "Its snow," she chirped.

Artemis looked over at the speedster while smirking and, in a snarky tone, asked, "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?"

Fenrir inhaled the air filling his lungs with the cold air. "I don't," he said. The Team went through the opening and found themselves in an arctic tundra.

As Wally went through the opening and as he landed, he found everyone staring at him, expecting another scientific answer, "Ever hear of string theory. We're in a pocket dimension."

The caused Artemis to groan in annoyance as turned away. M'Gann then pointed at a floating object in the tundra "What's that?" it was a cane that was levitating and had icicles forming at the ferrule. Artemis walked towards it, intending to grab hold of it.

Wally looked at the cane and scuffed, "Oooo. Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand?" his mockingly said. He then sped towards it, grabbing it as well.

As Wally and Artemis grabbed, they noticed each other. Neither wanting to back down, they both said, "I got it," then the cane glowed, and they tried to drop the cane "Hey! I can't let go," they both shot up into the sky and disappeared in a flash of golden light. The remaining four of the Team all looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

Fenrir then looked around and then at Kaldur, "Which way you wanna go fearless leader?" He then points in front of them, "Endless tundra to the north?" then behind them, "Endless tundra to the south?" Then he pointed to the right and left, "Or anyway other direction?"

Kaldur looked at the teen who gave the remark and then just decided to walk in a direction. M'Gann and Superboy followed, however, Fenrir stayed in place for a second and listened to the wind. The wind was wild, untamed, and had no direction. It was not the winds his sister provided. They were probably in a pocket dimension like Wally had described. Fenrir hoped that the cane was not the only way out. He soon followed the group.

The group traveled for couple yards in silence when M'Gann asked a question to the group "I don't understand Wally. It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible cant happen,"

Kaldur knew the boy the longest and understood the boy's reasoning behind his apprehension, "Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the exists of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control," Kaldur said, trying to soothe the girl. M'Gann, while thankful for the words were still hurt by what Wally had said.

Fenrir walked up next to her and provided her with comforting words, "Listen, Miss Green. Just because he doesn't believe. Doesn't mean you should stop believing. Let him think science is the answer. You know what see is magic, and all that matters is you believe it," He patted her on the shoulder. The girl looked at him with a smile and gave a thankful nod.

M'Gann saw this as an opportunity to get to know the newest member of the team "What about you? Do you believe?"

Fenrir looked at her as they walked. "I was always told magic is in everything in the world, even beyond it. Magic is what keeps beings at bay that would want to bring ruin to the world. So yeah, I do believe," Everyone stared at him as he told his stance on magic.

Superboy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who told you that?" this was the most Fenrir had spoken in weeks; he was not going to let up on this opportunity.

"The lady at the orphanage where I grew up," Fenris answered back. It was not entirely a lie. Mother Cherish told him many tales of magic, and he loved all of them, even now. He sometimes wished he had the spark to learn magic like his two sisters.

The sound wood splintering and creaking caught their attention. On one of the peaks, a doorway opened up along with some stairs "Looks like a way out," Superboy said. The remaining teammates leaped through the portal.

Wally and Artemis had found Nelson in the hands of Abra Kadabra and an unknown gothic dressed boy. The cane had brought them to one of the other landings where Kent flew towards them and escaped by forming an elevator in the tower of fate. Kent went to the two teens how they had a powerful magical entity waiting to do battle. Wally poked a hole in Nelson's theory saying how Abra Kadabra just used future technology to simulate magic. However, Kent was not talking about Kadabra, he meant the boy. Kent then explained how the child was not a child, but a Lord of Chaos by the name of Clarion and how he was the polar opposite of Nabu, the Lord of Order that was bound to the Helmet of Fate. He then told them about his deceased wife, Inza, who taught him more about life than he ever learned as Doctor Fate.

When they exited the elevator and what they saw was a large bell that was the center of the Tower of Fate. The Tower of Fate looked to be something out of an Escher painting. On one of the platforms above them, a sigil flashed, and an outline of a door came into existence. Suddenly opening Kaldur, and Superboy fell through to let out groans of pain landing on their backs and read. Fenrir fell through right after the two and stuck the landing. Lastly, M'Gann came through floating down onto the ground and looking at the boys who fell through. Artemis ran over to the group causing Kent to look at the young scientist. Kent had to admit he had grown fond of the young boy in the short amount of time he had known him. It was refreshing to find a kid who had the fire to say his mind, "Friends of yours?" Kent asked. He looked at one of the other teens and felt the magic shift in the air. He was not human, and he wasn't a metahuman either.

"Looks like you don't need rescuing after all," Fenrir said as he noticed Artemis run up to them.

"Are you guys, okay?" Artemis asked as she kneeled to check them.

"We are fine. We were more worried about you two," Kaldur stated, happy to see the two abducted members.

"So this Kent Nelson. He looks spry for a one-hundred-year-old man," Superboy said, standing tall and looking at the older man who leaned on the cane the Team saw in the tundra.

A blast of lighting stopped Wally from responding to Kent's question. They both shot a glance at another landing showing Abra Kadabra, and Clarion had caught up with them. Abra Kadabra had his wand in hand, and it glowed ready to strike, "Friends of yours?" Wally fired back. Abra fired the energy bolt at Kent and Wally. Wally grabbed the older man and ran out of the path but still stayed near the bell. Abra still fired continuous energy bolts at them, causing the Team to scatter to avoid them. Abra continued to fire off energy bolts while Wally and Kent rang the bell by striking it with his cane. The bell glowed a golden hue and activated. Kent went into it being assisted by Wally. Clarion flew towards the bell chasing after his targets with Teekl in hand. M'Gann, Kaldur, and Superboy were too busy to notice the boy flying towards the bell. However, Fenrir intercepted leaping in the air and tackling the Witch Boy to the ground.

Clarion and Teekl tumbled to the ground before righting themselves up. Clarion glared at the one who dared to place a hand on him "Who the hell do you think you are?" Clarion shouted as the cat meowed in agreement with him.

Fenrir cracked his knuckles, "The guy that's going to stop you." Fenrir had to chuckle seems these Mundys were rubbing off him. He got into a fighting stance, ready to fight the black-clad boy.

Clarion did not find the insult in good taste. He was a Lord of Chaos, he never got his hands dirty like a barbarian. In a low, shrill voice, he started, "I am going to turn you into a…" He was cut off by the cat meowing and then hissing. Clarion's eyes widened, and then a malevolent grin spread across his face. "Oh, so you must be a Fa…"

Fenrir didn't let him finish as he inhaled a breath and then blew. He didn't want the Mundys to know he was hiding something. The force of the wind that came out was that of Gale Storm. Thanks to his father's side of the family, Fenrir could control the wind he inhaled in his lungs. Fenrir could control the pressure, the force, and the speed of the winds he blew out. It also helped him hold his breath for hours underwater. Winds whipped around and directly blasted the witch boy back. Fenrir then channeled the wind flow to make it a slipstream. Clarion covered his face his one arm, and in his other hand, he conducted a red energy bolt in hand. Clarion tossed it, aiming to take down the bigger teen.

Fenrir stopped his attack and then rolled out of the way. Clarion then took the opportunity to grab his pet and fly into the bell. Fenrir watched as the spellcaster went in the bell. He was about to go after him but was stopped by a yell of pain from Superboy. Turning behind him, he saw Abra Kadabra was blasting away with his wand. He already had Superboy trapped in some a net of energy, keeping him pinned to the ground. Kaldur pulled out his water-bearers and made whips flourishing them about trying to get the villain.

Fenrir kicked him in the back, making the man tumble, but he recovered quickly and shot a bolt into Fenrir's chest, blasting him back. Taking his eyes off, Aqualad proved to be a mistake. Aqualad lashed one of the whips and wrapped it around the villain's wrist and pulled hard. Aqualad then formed a mace and swung contacting the wannabe wizard.

Abra was flung back and was suddenly picked in the air before being slammed onto the ground, making him groan. Miss Martian is the culprit as she floated in the air. Abra groans as he pushed himself up from the ground, shaking his head to trying and dull the pain. A shadow began to descend on him when he looked to see Superboy coming down fast at him. Abra raised his wand and unleashed a powerful blast that sent the Kryptonian flying away and landing with a smothering mark on his chest. He then spun around and fired at Miss Martian. She tried to control the lightning bolt with her telekinesis, but she was unable to control the fast-moving bolt. It hit dead center, knocking her out of the air and making her crash to the ground. Abra waved his wand and conjured nets of energy to pin them down.

Fenrir kicked up back to his to see Miss Martian hitting the ground. Fenrir took in the situation. Superboy and Miss Martian were trapped in a webbing of energy. Only he and Aqualad were still standing. Aqualad made the water into a shield "Fenrir! I will draw his fire and absorb the energy he is creating. You are going to attack while he is focused on me!"

Fenrir rolled out the way of another blast "Are you gonna be able to handle the energy?" he called out.

Aqualad's eyes narrowed "Let's find out," he said. Aqualad then stuck his second water-bearer into the shield and started to open fire shooting high pressured spheres of water. Abra used his fake magic to destroy the spheres matching blast for blast. Fenrir then looped around and went for the man's back. The energy bolts hit against Aqualad's shield, nearly breaking through, causing the hero to grunt in pain. Fenrir charged, about to land a blow to the back of the man's head to knock him out. Abra continued to stream the energy at the Atlantean, his shield gone. Aqualad was trying to use his electrical powers to absorb the energy to no avail as it burned the teen's arms. The pain caused Aqualad to lose focus, and the energy hit him full on. Fenrir was about to land on him as Abra turned the power of his wand on Fenrir. Fenrir was snared by the power in midair, causing him excruciating pain.

Fenrir screamed as the attacked ripped through his body. As he screams, Abra sneered and looked up, speaking to the teen, "You think you and your friends could stop the Great Abra Kadabra! I have faced the real Justice League! Children are no match for my magical might!" the man monologued as he held the teen midair.

Fenrir growled and then let out a shout as he transformed in front of the Abra, who slightly reeled back at the sight. Fenrir's rage rose, and his pain dulled as he huffed and blew out a powerful stream of air, blasting Abra head-on like a freight train. Abra hit the ground on his back and continued to skid till he halted. Abra raised his wand and went to aim it at Fenrir, but faster than he could aim his arm, it was pinned by the wolf boy. Abra felt the bones in his pop and break within his grasp "Tell me, how is your magical might now?" Fenrir asked before he threw a punch to the man's ribs. Abra let out a yell of pain as the blow landed.

The beating continued as Fenrir aimed more blows to the face, chest and to the groin "Alright! Alright! I give!" cried out Abra as he pleaded for the beating to stop. Fenrir grabbed the man by the throat and raised a clawed hand back, ready to tear the throat out of the man.

Superboy was the first to recover as he watched the hand descend about to kill the wannabe magician, "Don't do it!" he yelled while reaching his hand out.

Words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the strike continued. Abra closed his eyes, ready to die. He inhaled a breath and waited and waited and waited some more. He looked to see the claws just touching the skin around his eye just enough to make it slightly bleed. Growling from the teen drew Abra to look up at the amber eyes that bore down on him, it was the face of a monster "You got lucky!" the teen said before he grabbed Abra's head then smashed it into the ground, knocking the fake magician out.

Fenrir and the rest of the team stood up when Wally came back through carrying the limp form of Kent Nelson. Aqualad reached out but was stopped when Wally shook his head "Oh no," M'Gann shuttered out at the scene. As she began to tear-up and bury her face in Superboy's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

Mount Justice, August 20th 03:48 EST

When the Team returned to the cave, the atmosphere was somber for most of the Team. Wally had gotten to know the man in their short time together and felt a significant loss. Kent Nelson was not a man who pushed his views, and even though he was a man nearly ten times his age, he never talked down to man. Inside the trophy room, Wally looked at the Helmet of Fate as it sat on a shelf in the christened Trophy Room. On the wall was a trophy from all their past: an eye from the Mr. Twister android, a Kobra cultists mask, Artemis's arrow that saved them from A.M.A.Z.O., and finally Cheshire's mask. Wally added the Helmet of Fate to the shelf, looking at it with pride. The helmet would be his favorite souvenir, no matter what they brought back. Wally's musings were cut short by Artemis clearing her throat as she leaned on the doorframe "So you never said what happened to you. When you put on the helmet," Artemis was so giddy she was ready to fly out of her shoes. Here it is, Wally was finally going to admit magic was real.

Her celebration was ruined; however, as Wally stated, "Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves. I was bio-scripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes. No big," he stated in a recited manner and relaxed posture.

Artemis was blindsided by the statement, "Wait! You're still claiming there is no such thing as magic?" His expression spoke volumes. She scuffed and continued, "If that is how you feel. Why keep it all?"

Wally already had answered, "Souvenir," smiling as the word rolled off his tongue.

Artemis had enough at this point, "Geek!" she scuffed as she left the room. Wally looked the Helmet of Fate one more time hearing the wise words of Kent Nelson telling him to get his own "Spit-fire." As she disappeared around the corner, Fenrir came into view before continuing down the hall.

Wally had wanted to speak to the teen since his debacle in the tower. He chased the teen down, "Hey! Wait up!" Wally yelled it wasn't like he could actually be outrun by the wolf-teen, but he didn't superspeed to him.

Fenrir stopped at turned towards the red-head who came up to him "What do you want, Wally?"

Wally felt odd not hearing the nickname that Fenrir usually called him "I just wanted to apologize for what I said at the tower. I wasn't trying… I didn't mean…" Wally just couldn't find the right words to say.

"I don't care what you have to say. I have heard shit like that all my life. If you want to apologize to anyone, go apologize to Ms. Green. You insulted her the hardest and is the forgiving type. From now on, just stay out of my way," he continued on his path to his room leave a disheartened Wally by his lonesome. He then remembered how he acted when his true feelings about magic were exposed. He did have another apology to give, he would see if she was still up.

Fenrir sighed heavily as the door to his room closed, tonight was long and was gave him many questions to think about. He just wanted to sleep and rest his sore body. He then noticed his book that his mother gave him. He lit a cigarette as he sat in his desk and opened the book, beginning to read it. The story he opened the book up to was Little Red Riding Hood. As Fenrir read along, he slightly groaned at the way the Woodsman was depicted as a wonderful hero. His dad told him how "Woody" had admitted that he going to rob the place but found the Big Bad Wolf in the bed instead. So he cut open his father stuffed him with stone like the story, and then Woody went looking for a reward. As he exhaled the smoke, he felt the familiar dulling of his senses. As he read, he coughed lightly, then he coughed more and more. His lungs burned to the point of pain. He was choking, he then grabbed his throat, and the cigarette dropped out of his mouth. Fenrir did the only thing he could he huffed, and he puffed and blew a torrent of air out of his lungs. The wind blew, causing papers on the desk to fly around, the book to fly in the air, the sheets on his bed to twist and contort.

Suddenly an invisible force smashed into the wall, and something made a grunting noise. The wind that blew made an outline out a being. Fenrir quickly grabbed the throat of the individual to pin it against the wall. Fenrir knew exactly who this was it was. It was his pain in the ass elder brother "What the hell are you doing here, Ghost?" Ghost was from the last septuplets that his mother had birthed. Ghost was the runt of the litter, he was never born with a body and instead is a being of air, who grew jealous of his other siblings. The only people able to touch him were their parents and siblings. Fenrir had not seen in years, and now out of the blue, he showed up. Fenrir was going to get to the bottom of this

Ghost grunted before a voice called out from Fenrir's palm "Hello, little brother,"** (2)** his voice sounded of someone of high society, elegant and formal. It also had a tone of arrogance and belittlement. Even if he didn't have a body, Fenrir could tell Ghost was smirking. If he knew his brother, Ghost wasn't here for a social call.

**AN: **

**1\. Jeet Kune Do fighting stance. **

**2\. For Ghost's voice, I was thinking of Tom Ellis. Tom Ellis is a fantastic actor, and his portrayal of Lucifer is incredibly member, and when I think back on how Ghost dressed and acted at the end of the comic, I think of a posh and arrogant man and Tom Ellis' voice fits it perfectly. ****Like, Review, and or Follow, please. Thank you.**

**Thank you all again for reading and enjoying the fic. I have a poll up on my page. It's a Teen Wolf story looking to all to help me decided what to make the main character. Please cast a vote.**** Like, Follow, Review, please. Happy New Year! Also. Who saw the Wolf Among Us Season 2 trailer? I am so happy that Telltale is back in action. I am on the hype train, baby!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tale of Brotherly Love

The Fabled Wolf and the Mundy Heroes

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC. Everything else nope, if I did, there would have been some changes.

Young Justice/Fables Comics

"Hi there" normal Speech

'_Hi there_' Internal thought

"**Listen well, team." **Monster voice or Electrical voice.

The Grimm Tales. Titles of Books, Names on Signs, Dates, Locations.

**An: Hey, everyone! Thanks for the more like and reviews after the second chapter. This chapter will be my own litter adventure I came up with. Sorry for the late update. It took me a while to come up with a decent original story. I want to thank everyone for writing something, and I want to write something back. **

**Fax15: Thank you!**

**Crazzytony: Thank you for reading, and here you are. **

**LoneWolf9897: I have plans for them. Wait till I write **

**LoopSnake: Thank you! Keep reading for more. **

**Guest: Thank you!**

Chapter 3: Tale of Brotherly Love

Gotham City August 27th, 06:17 EDT

Gotham City was one of the most dangerous cities in the world. The crime rate was high, home to many villains and underground crime syndicates. Right now, in the warehouse district, under a freeway overpass was an unimpressive rundown warehouse. There were many like it throughout Gotham, but this one was housing something interesting inside. Inside, the sounds of battle could be heard.

The Team was scattered about covered in a mixture of mud and clay. Superboy was sprawled up in the rafters with Miss Martian unconscious and dirty. Wally, Artemis, and Robin were sprawled on the ground, unconscious as well pinned to the ground in hardened clay. Stuck in a hardened ball of clay was Fenrir with clay plastered over his mouth as he struggled to break free. Aqualad was then struck so hard he skipped across the ground and was stopped by the impact his back made on the metal wall of the warehouse. The impact caused the metal wall to cave in. Aqualad slid down from the impact sight. Walking towards him was a hulking, congealed, mess of clay. This was a villain from Batman's Rogues Gallery, Matthew Hagen, one of the villains that used the moniker Clayface. Clayface chuckled as he lumbered towards the downed Atlantean. The other members of the Team were spread out on the ground, having been knocked around themselves.

Aqualad weakly looked up at Clayface as his left hand formed into a spiked hammer. Clayface raised his spiked hand to end the young Atlantean. Suddenly the glass ceiling windows shattered. Within the debris of falling broken glass was Batman, who threw two batarangs at the monster. Clayface rose his arm up to cover his face. The batarangs went into his arm, causing Clayface to smirk. The smirk was quickly replaced by a scowl as the batarangs exploded inside his arm. While Clayface was not injured, it was not pleasant to lose a limb. As the smoke cleared from the explosion, he sent a blind punch at Batman. His fist impacting the ground, making a wet splashing sound.

Batman leapt back and dug into his utility belt while crouching down. Batman pulls out a small taser. Batman pulled the trigger, and the prongs of the taser shot out, attaching to Clayface's chest. The electricity discharged from the prongs into the monster made of clay. The electricity inflicted pain on Clayface, he let out a roar that turned into a scream. Slowly the man could not keep his form from dissolving little by little into a large puddle.

Batman stood up and looked around the room at the Team, who were all incapacitated. He narrows his eyes quickly before looking at the ball of clay that surrounds Fenrir and then at Aqualad. Suddenly the warehouse disappears and reveals that the Team was using the holo-computer to run a training simulation back in Mount Justice. In his usual tone, Batman gave instructions to members of the Team, "I need to talk to Aqualad and Fenrir. The rest of you…hit the shower and head home," Everyone was in rough shape after the failed exercise, there were no complaints.

Instantly Superboy was up on his feet and marching past Batman but not before speaking his displeasure, "Head home? I am home," reminding Batman that he never leaves the Cave.

As Fenrir and Aqualad were standing to wait for Batman to talk to them, Robin stood by their side. Batman quickly dismissed his young ward "Just those two," Robin and Aqualad gave each other a confused look. Robin then did as his mentor instructed, not showing any displeasure. However, before he left for the Zeta Tube, he glanced back one last time at the duo.

Fenrir wanting to get this over with asked about the elephant in the room, "What is the about Bats?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

In an instant, Batman voiced his displeasure about what went wrong, "Why did you go off on your own?" Batman wanted to gauge the mystery member of the Team. The boy had come a long way, but Batman knew he was still keeping secrets. The report he was given by Aqualad about Fenrir knowing Jeet Kune Do and being able to conjure incredible gusts of wind from his lungs from was astonishing. Still, at the same time, it confirmed Batman's suspicions.

Fenrir quickly grabbed a cigarette from a pack in his pocket. As he lit it and inhaled, he answered Batman, "The plan sucked. I did what I thought was a better plan," he finished his statement exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Batman wasn't amused as he glared harder at the teen "By going by yourself?" it was more a statement than a question. Fenrir stared back at Batman, matching the glare.

Fenrir fired back at the bat-themed hero. "Works wonders for you," the off-handed comment caused Batman to glare.

Aqualad had seen Fenrir do many incredible things and the act of standing his ground against the legendary Batman. Batman who made criminals with body counts higher than buildings shake in their boots. While Aqualad, the leader of the Team, could not keep eye contact when the man was scowling. Batman walked forward, and Fenrir squared himself. Aqualad could see another argument begin, so he interrupted. Aqualad stood between the two, "Please, I know the team did not perform well today, but do not blame Fenrir for…"

Batman interrupted Kaldur giving his assessment of how the Team did in the simulation, "The Team performed adequately. The problem was you. You let a member go off on their own. As leader, you are responsible for all their lives. Your head wasn't in the game." He paused, letting that sink into the young Atlantean.

Aqualad quickly answered back, his mouth answering before he could think, "No! You are…" but after thinking for a moment or two, he lets out a heavy sigh and finishes "…correct," Batman continued to stare, not showing any change in emotion.

Fenrir took the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped the ash off it, "Gills don't beat yourself up. You had an off day, it happens to the best of us," he counseled his team leader.

Batman then stepped in, "One lapse of focus could mean the death of a teammate," his words echoing between the two. Batman remembered all the times when he first started out and how he had nearly been killed.

Aqualad gave a nod of appreciation to Fenrir. While he appreciated the kind words, he had to take Batman's words to heart. If he was going to be a leader, he needed to a clear mind, "Of late I am not even convinced I belong on the surface world. For so many years, it filled my every thought. But now that I am here, my dreams are all Atlantis," Kaldur was very grateful to his King for giving him the opportunity to be Aqualad. This opportunity also came with its burdens. He was constantly needed for his duties on the surface, and he was rarely back in Atlantis. It was hard for the young man to rarely be home.

"Atlantis? Or someone you left behind?" Batman pressed, knowing full well what distracted young men despite their species.

Fenrir interjected, trying to ease the leader's conscious, "Get off his case, Batman. It's just training. Everyone is allowed an off day," Fenrir dismissed Batman's worries. He took another drag from the cigarette.

Batman again focused on the newest addition to the Team. Everything Batman said was challenged by the teen. No more, he was done with kid gloves. He would fall in line like the others or be placed somewhere he could contain, "That attitude has no place here. Being too lax will get you killed," Batman was getting tired of fighting with the young man. Why couldn't he be like the others? Even Miss Martian was following suit like the others, and she was never trained like the other member of the Team had been.

Fenrir wasn't afraid, his father was scarier, and even then, the old wolf never made him back down only his mother ever did, "They are going to have a tough time then," he sneered

"If you are going to stay, you need to be a better soldier," Batman said as he glared. Now it was time for the ultimatum, "If not, you will be confined somewhere where the League can keep an eye on you," Batman leveled his stare right into Fenrir, who then spit the half-smoked cigarette. He stomped it out with the heel of his boot.

Fenrir then told Batman what his feelings were about this, "I didn't ask to be apart of this little gang of yours." He swooped his one hand around the Cave, "I didn't ask to be stuck in this hellhole either," Fenrir continued to play the angry teen to keep up appearances. He remembered an old trick from one of his best teachers taught him. Stack the deck to the point where you get all the aces. It was time to stack the deck, "I was doing just fine on my own till you came along and stuck me here," He let out a snarl at the end of the sentence, "Besides, didn't you say you would help find where I came from?" Batman didn't respond as Fenrir's glare deepened. He had the deck stacked, now it was time to deal the cards. Fenrir stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes lightly glowing amber, "Thought so. I don't see why I should stay here?" he sneered before starting to walk away.

Aqualad was about reprimand the newest teammate. However, Batman beat him to it. Batman grabbed the teen's shoulder, causing the teen to look over his shoulder, "We are not done here," it was a mistake.

Fenrir whipped around and violently swatted the hand off his shoulder. Fenrir let out a roar and got low into fighting stance, his claws appeared out his nails. Batman dropped into a fighting stance, ready for a confrontation. Batman was not about to take any chances with Fenrir. The boy was dangerous, and the unknown aspects of his powers were not be taken lightly. Fenrir let out a warning growl, and his piercing eyes stared daggers at Batman, "You are not my father! You don't get to tell me when we are done talking!" he said in a low, steady voice. He played his hand full of aces. He left in a huff.

Batman continued to keep watching the direction of Fenrir as he shoved his hand in his pockets and walked away. While Batman stared, he contemplated whether he had made a mistake in bringing Fenrir to the Team. It was too late to reconsider this; however, Fenrir had been in their base, exposed to critical information, and Fenrir knew the secret identities of the Team. He looked over at Aqualad, wanting to give an ultimatum to the young Atlantean, "You can split your time between the surface and the sea, but not your mind. Either you're here one hundred percent, or you need to walk away. Make a decision Kaldur and make it soon." Batman then left for Gotham through the Zeta Tube to Gotham. He would see if he could find a lead for Fenrir.

Aqualad watched the bat-themed hero leave the Cave, he went to catch up with Fenrir. By the time he caught up, Fenrir was in the men's side of the shower, starting to strip himself of his shirt and jacket. Aqualad walked up to him and, in a sharp tone, told Fenrir, "I do not know what deal you have with Batman. However, what you did in there was foolish and rude," he stated. Not at all pleased with how the wolf boy acted.

Fenrir scuffed, "What me and the Bat agreed upon is my business. I am doing my end, and he is not doing his. I don't even know why I'm here," He continued as he grabbed a towel, "Worry about your problems, and I'll worry about mine." Fenrir kept the persona up, playing the lost teen with an unknown past, wanting to be a cold and distant person. It wasn't like they would remember him when his mission was done.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes, his usual calm and disciplined attitude were starting to crack. He stood face to face with Fenrir not backing down he would make his message, "You are apart of a team now. When you are apart of a team, you must learn to work and trust one another." Aqualad let the words sink as Fenrir continued to stare, "How can you do that with all the secrets you hold?" he finished and finally backed away.

Fenrir slipped a towel over his shoulder, "You see that's the funny part, I didn't ask to be here, and I don't trust you. The way I see it, I was doing fine on my own," he then leaves to take a shower. Kaldur groaned as he let into his frustration, not even Superboy, was as infuriating as the wolf boy. He would talk later when cooler heads prevailed. He needed to go home and see Tula.

As Fenrir's hearing picks up Aqualad leaving, he whispers out, "Alright Ghost come out. I know your there," the steam from the shower shimmered and moved around as he Ghost moved about.

His posh voice called out, "Good acting little brother. I must say you play being a dick rather well. Considering you were always father's and mother's little angel," Ghost shimmered around like a spirit.

Fenrir applied soap to his body as he talked, "What do you want Ghost?" his voice showing he was irritated.

Ghost playfully laughed, "Do I need a reason to visit my little brother on his big mission for Fabletown?" Ghost was a difficult person, ever since he was born, he was a zephyr. He was jealous of not having a body, it burned him that he was the only one that was entirely different out of his family. When Fenrir came along, he was furious the boy had a body. Not only that, but he was also the near image of their father.

Fenrir finished showering and was now walking to his room, "I have known you for too long Ghost. You didn't come here to see me. You want something from me," he kept his voice to not alert the others in the base. He did want to start answering questions about him talking to himself. He was lucky the Kryptonian hadn't detected Ghost. After a week of trying to get rid of his brother trying to get him to leave to not mess up his mission for Fabletown. Ghost comes and goes back periodically to make his mission harder. However, he made Ghost promise not to steal the air from the teen's lungs.

As the door to his room closed, Ghost declared, "You are going to help me with a little investment I made," his voice had lost all its playfulness.

Fenrir continued to get dressed in his usual attire as he listened to his brother, "What investment?" Ghost knew the rules of Fabletown. If he was working with Mundys outside a Fabletown mission, he could be thrown down the Witching Well. Fenrir had been told stories by his father about the Witching Well. How it was first a place to dispose of Fables who had died or had committed crimes against Fabletown. Then how it became his Uncle Flycatcher's new kingdom. Still, once someone was down there, and if they retained their body, there was no return. Unless his uncle took pity on them.

Then like a switch, the attitude of a child was back as he suddenly joyously said, "Where's the fun in that?" Fenrir felt his brother move around the room as he spoke.

Fenrir then tried a different approach, "What if I tell you to get lost?" Fenrir knew that.

Fenrir heard a hum come from his brother's direction like he was thinking, "Well, you have a point. I can't make you help. Oh well, time to go then," Fenrir finally finished getting dressed. For a moment, he could not feel his brother in the room. He thought for a moment Ghost was gone, but when he felt the air move around him, Ghost didn't leave. Ghost's voice came from right next to him, "But, before I go, I think I will take a snack for the road. That green girl looked delicious. I wonder how the air in Martian lungs will taste?" Ghost, while not having the body of a wolf, embodied the nature of a wolf. He was a predator, and the worse part, he was one that could not be seen.

Fenrir suddenly morphed into his semi-wolf stage as he was able to grab ahold of Ghost and then slammed his brother onto the dresser. He received a grunt from Ghost as he got close to where Ghost's head would be and growled out, "You leave them be!" Fenrir gripped tight to get his point across.

Ghost cough a couple of times as he wheezed out a laugh, "Come now, little brother, we both know you won't kill hurt me." Fenrir could see the grin on his brother's invisible face, "Father always taught us never turn against the pack. How disappointed he would be with you." Fenrir's now amber eyes narrowed for a second before he let up and reverted back to normal.

Fenrir was stuck within a bind. He knew Ghost would do as he said, his brother was, if anything, a wolf of his word. He let out a sigh as he said, "Fine, I'll help." He knew he was going to regret this decision.

Ghost, however, was ecstatic, "Wonderful! See, was that so hard?" he got a response in a form a snort from his brother. Ghost collected himself before saying, "Okay, we need to get to Philadelphia. When we get there head to the Hilton Hotel, my contact will meet us there," Ghost again was fluttered around the room as Fenrir went to pack a bag.

As he came out of his room with a cigarette in his mouth and backpack over his shoulder. Fenrir went out into the living room where Superboy was sitting on the couch watching static. While M'Gann was looking to prepare something in the kitchen. He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to walk to the Zeta Tube. Superboy, however, took notice and asked from his spot, "Where you going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He was surprised to see the teen out of his room.

Fenrir just glared and, in a sharp tone, replied, "Out." He wanted to get out of here before Ghost decided to take matters into his own hands and do something drastic.

M'Gann was alerted the Fenrir's presence and called out, "We are supposed to ask for permission first," Fenrir just looked at like she was nuts. The girl was someone who tried to please every person. I was one of his quirks that he thought made her cute.

However, Fenrir was on a personal mission, "I'm tired of staying cooped up. I am getting out of here for a couple of hours," he rudely turned to walk away. M'Gann flew over to stop him, while Superboy stood up. M'Gann landed in his path, looking to dissuade him from going.

She gave an innocent smile and asked, "Why not just ask Red Tornado for permission to leave? I don't want you to get in trouble," Fenrir would have faltered on any other attempt to leave. The girl was nicest he had ever met since Bliss.

He gave an apprehensive step back almost swayed to listen to her. Suddenly the air shifted around him and felt the Ghost was now huddling around her. He was giving his brother a warning if he stopped. Fenrir hoped the girl would forgive him. Fenrir then marched forward and roughly shoved his way past her. M'Gann stumbled from the force and fell to one knee.

Superboy rose from the couch and check on M'Gann, "You okay?" She nodded, letting the Boy of Steel know she was okay. Superboy whirled around and saw Fenrir already on the Zeta Tube. He got up and was about to go after him as he yelled out, "Fenrir!" Superboy was going to demand answers in words or in blood.

Fenrir gave an arrogant smirk as he gave a two-finger salute, "See you later, pretty boy," and he was gone. Superboy leaped at the disappear wolf boy his arm raised to land a blow. He only ended up damaging the Zeta platform.

Philadelphia August 27th, 09:36 EDT

Fenrir found staring at a door to a bathroom stall. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That little confrontation was a little bit too much. He opened it gingerly as his sense caught up to him. The place smelt clean, but the walls were littered with graffiti. He walked out and found himself at an old convenient store. The fridge doors had their glass shattered, and the shelves were bare. He walked, was able to get the door open, and walked out onto the street.

Fenrir looked around quickly to try and get his bearings. He took out his phone and started the map app. He was slightly startled when Ghost spoke up, "You know Fenrir. I misspoke. You play the villain really, really well." He had spoken directly next to Fenrir.

Fenrir had to admit he had somewhat forgotten about Ghost when he teleported. As he got the location, he started walking towards his destination. He could feel his brother hover around him as he walked. He ignored his brother on the "villain" remark.

Ghost had been obsessed with the ways of the Homeland. The place where all Fables are from. He had heard stories from all the Fables, especially those at the Farm. How it was a place, his kind could be themselves out in the open. He wanted a place where villains ran amok, and the heroes would swoop in saving the day. Well, until the Happily Ever After was over. Ghost for most of his life was never able to go out. He would be bits of clothing walking around without a body. It infuriated him. He wanted to be like his parents and siblings, be able to go out and interact with everyday people. He could be doing that in the Homeland.

Fenrir arrived at the Hilton Hotel. He had to admit the place looked like something right out a piece of literature. It was like looking at a part of history He then looked pulled out his phone and acted like he was talking on it, "What do I say when I go in?" he was talking to Ghost.

"Tell them you are Mr. Gray," He replied

"Mr. Gray?" Fenrir asked for clarification. He never heard his brother use that alias before.

"See when you go in," was all the clarification he got. Fenrir tossed his cigarette as he walked in.

As he went through the entrance, he immediately went over to the reception. He leaned on the counter as the lady behind the counter looked up at him, asking, "Checking in?" Her voice held some disbelief, mostly due to his age and his choice of clothing.

Fenrir nodded, telling the receptionist, "Yes, I have a reservation under Mr. Gray," He got a reaction he didn't expect.

Immediately the receptionist waved over a bellman. She began talking in a flustered and over-enthusiastic tone, "Mr. Gray! How about this man takes your bag up to your room," she gestured to the bellman. Fenrir gave the older man his backpack, and the man went to the elevator. The receptionist continued, "And sir, your laundry has arrived and is waiting for you upstairs, sir. We at the Hilton thank you for choosing us. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." She gestured for him to go to the elevator. Fenrir got the elevator and went up. He took notice of the man had hit the topmost button. He was going to the penthouse.

When Fenrir went up in the elevator, the receptionist made a phone call. She only had to wait for two rings until it was answered, "Hello, sir? Yes, he arrived. Yes. Yes sir. Yes, we will monitor him."

Fenrir got out of the elevator and went into the penthouse. It looked like it cost a pretty penny. A king-sized bed was the centerpiece, and then a dresser was against the wall across the bed. On the wall, a giant TV hung almost as big as the one in The Cave. He could smell the cleaning solution coming from the bathroom and bleach from the sheets and curtains. As he looked around, his attention was grabbed when he heard bellman clearing his throat. Fenrir got the hint and pulled a five-dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to him. The man looked less than pleased but left anyway.

As he was alone, he called out, "Alright, Ghost, what's next?"

Ghost's voice came from the bed, "For now we wait. This meeting isn't until later." Fenrir wanted to groan at his brother's answer. He could have left later; at least in the Cave, he had something to read.

Fenrir pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "When is later?" he asked. He took an inhale of the smoke.

The voice then came from the other end of the room as Ghost looked out onto the city, "Later," he said again. Ghost then went to the closet and opened it, revealing a suit bag, "Now go try that on and see if it fits." Fenrir did as he was told and went to the bathroom to change.

As he unzipped the suit and what he saw made him groan out, "You gotta be kidding," he then took out to try it on.

Wayne Industries August 27th 11:47 EDT.

Bruce Wayne, the secret identity of Batman, sat behind his desk as he worked on his end of the deal with Fenrir. He was running a background check on the orphanage where Fenrir had been. He searched the internet and came upon the orphanage, Domus Mactibilis. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the name. He had heard it somewhere before but could not quite place his fingers on it. He was digging for information when he got a call, not from his office phone, but from his League communicator. He places a finger on the earpiece, answering, "Go for Batman," he said without much worry due to his office only being accessible to a select few.

On the other end was an older voice that had a heavy Italian accent, "Batman, I would like to meet with the boy." The voice belonged to Giovanni Zatara, the Justice League's resident magician. Giovanni was a Homo Magi or Magi for short. His was a race of the human that were natural magic users.

Batman stopped typing as this happened to pique his interest even more, "Are you willing to take the boy under your wing?" He knew the boy had been a handful in the last couple of months. Giovanni had more experience in this field due to his daughter being a teenager.

Giovanni chuckled on the other end of the line, "Yes, I think me, and boy will get along swell," Bruce raised an eyebrow at the magician's optimism. He had been an orphan losing both parents and yet he could not make a connection with Fenrir, so he had his doubts.

Bruce said, "Meet me at the Cave tonight. I will introduce the two of you," he hoped this worked. Giovanni agreed and hung up. Bruce went back to typing when his League communicator sounded off again he answered, "Batman, go ahead,"

A robotic voice came from the communicator, "Batman, we have a problem," Red Tornado said. Bruce could only let out a sigh, a hero's job seems to never be done.

Philadelphia, August 27th 15:26 EDT

Fenrir was sitting on his bed reading The Grimm's Tales this time the story of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He had ordered food on his brother's dime and was enjoying the time away from the Cave. He so used to his freedom at Wolf Valley. Along with working with Fabletown, he hardly had a super restrictive schedule like he does at the Cave.

After he finished another cigarette, he called out, "Alright Ghost enough with the bullshit! You're going to tell me what's going on," he was tired of waiting and knowing nothing.

Ghost's voice came from the couch that was stationed in front of the television. The TV which was playing a cartoon on it. Ghost let out a sigh, getting annoyed by his brother's constant whining, "Alright, we are meeting a colleague of mine about some business." Fenrir gave him a look that told him he better add some details, "Okay!" he let out in exasperation before continuing, "I'm here to make a deal. I am looking to do business with some men, and in return for me working in their territory, I have to pay tribute." Fenrir was now standing up and was giving his brother his undivided attention. Ghost then inhaled, "I am here to negotiate how much the tribute," he finished.

Fenrir was then able to put the pieces together, "They want to meet the person they're dealing with," he nodded his head. It was all coming together in Fenrir's head. He then pointed at himself and finished his thought, "You want me to go in your place." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. His brother wanted him to do the deal.

Ghost let out a chuckle, "Well, I very well cannot show up. I don't really pop in a room now, do I?" he asked rhetorically.

Fenrir let out a snarl as he said, "A small snag here, brother. How am I going to do business with these people? I don't know the first thing about this!" Fenrir yelled out in both frustration and anxiety. He couldn't get his cover blown if the Justice League found out about this. I could lead them back to Fabletown.

Suddenly a black earpiece was thrown at him, and he caught with ease. Ghost's voice picked up in the closet where the doors were open. Inside a small case was opened in mid-air as he Ghost was lifting it up, "I will talk to you with this. I will guide you through the whole thing." Ghost said, reassuring his brother.

Mount Justice, August 27th, 16:29 EDT

Batman was now at the Cave after being able to get away from Wayne Industries. He was now talking with both Superboy and Miss Martian as they recounted at what had happened. "…then he left through the Zeta Tube," Miss Martian finished. Batman eyed the Zeta Tube as he contemplated a plan to go after the boy.

Superboy let out a growl as he angrily said, "He better be ready to answer for what he did when he comes back." The boy of steel was not happy by Fenrir's treatment of M'Gann.

In the room as well, Zatara and Red Tornado stood around talking to each other about what Fenrir's next move might be. Zatara spoke, asking, "Do you two or any of the others have any idea where he might have gone?" He looked at the two teens on the couch.

Superboy shrugged his shoulders. He didn't talk to Fenrir that often, and if he did, it was only during a mission. M'Gann, though, was more talkative, "He…hardly talks. Or even come out of his room and only on missions. He's not very social," M'Gann's voice was full of sadness. When she saw Fenrir leave through the Zeta Tube, she could have sworn she saw him look remorsefully as if begging for forgiveness.

Zatara looked at Red Tornado, "Have you noticed anything that could help us?" The robot was after all the "Den Mother" of the Team.

"M'Gann is correct, Fenrir is very secretive. Even to our standards." The robotic hero said to the magician. The boy was an enigma.

Batman turned to leave, calling out to the two adults, "I am going to go look for him. Stay here in case he comes back." He was berating himself internally. He should have planted a tracker on the teen when he had the chance. He was worried if they didn't find him now, they may never be able to find him again. He was resilient, and he was able to live off the grid if need be. He was halfway to the Zeta Tube when a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was the gloved hand of Zatara that stopped him.

Zatara said, "There is no need. He will come back, and you are supposed to make introductions. Yes?" The man was held a neutral expression on his face.

Batman asked, "How do you know?"

Zatara chuckled, "A wolf does not abandon a den unless absolutely necessary." Batman narrowed his eyes; something didn't sit well with him at how calm Giovanni was with the situation. He would need to investigate.

Philadelphia, August 27th 19:14 EDT

Fenrir walked out the elevator wearing a charcoal suit that features both slim notch and regular notch lapels with monochromatic clothing underneath. The suit had full pick stitching, flap pockets, dual rear vents, and slimmer lapels. On the trousers, they fit to a tee, and there were no cuffs by the ankles **(1)**. He pulled a little at the collar, his brother had a taste for the eccentric. He walked out and continued to the dining room of the hotel. The receptionist sees Fenrir enter the dining room and made a call, "Sir he is sitting for dinner,"

Fenrir sat at a table, and looking around, he could sort of fit in. Every woman was beautiful, wearing a dress of some sort. Every man was dashing, some clean-shaven, some groomed exceptionally well. All of them were wearing suits ranging from simple to exotic. Fenrir had taken a sip of water that was provided for him. He never liked the soft drinks of today. With his sharp sense of taste, the drinks to him were a sugary swill of chemicals and corn syrup. He looked around, slightly uncomfortable. "Who is it I'm exactly looking for Ghost?" he talked into the earpiece.

Ghost was sitting up in the hotel room. The only indication he was there was a floating earpiece fluttered around the room, "Relax little brother, you won't find them. They will find you," he said nonchalantly. As he muted the earpiece, he let a maniacal chuckle. His plan was coming together. He had overheard the receptionist's phone call. They

As Fenrir sat at his table waiting to be contacted. He had checked his watch seeing it had been a half-hour since he sat at the table. He let out a sigh, his waitress came back to fill his glass again and offer a menu which he waved off. He finally had enough, "These people are a no show. I'm going upstairs and getting out of this monkey suit," he got up from his table. He began to walk out of the dining area when he suddenly collided with his waitress. He was able to catch her from falling by wrapping an arm around her back. He did, however, feel something wet hit his chest.

The waitress immediately started to apologize, "I am incredibly sorry, sir." Fenrir was taken aback by the woman's frantic apology. She suddenly grabbed him by the arm, "Please come in back so we can clean you up," Fenrir's hearing suddenly caught the woman's heartbeat. Her heart rate was steady, it didn't match her frazzled state.

As Fenrir was dragged to the kitchen, he was surrounded by the kitchen staff. Suddenly the waitress pushed him away from her. Taking a quick survey of the room, Fenrir noticed that all of the staff were armed with knives or guns. "Put your arms out to your side. If you do anything, you die. Understand?" Fenrir nodded his head and allowed the woman to do her pat-down. He offered no resistance. She checked his arms, his legs, his shoulders, and his waist. Fenrir thought it was over until suddenly she grabbed him by his junk. Fenrir, however, stayed calm and didn't outwardly react. The woman smirked at him flirtatiously before letting him go satisfied he was clean. She then gestured for Fenrir to follow again. Fenrir was escorted to a freezer door. The waitress opened it only to find no meat hanging and no freezing air. What he found was a luxury lounge. A carpet was on the floor, fancy pieces of furniture scattered through the lounge. At the center was a table that was akin to a fancy, round poker table. He went inside and the door shut firmly behind him.

A man was sitting at the table, wearing a suit that looked as expensive as his, if not more. The man that sat across the table had a handkerchief sticking out of his breast pocket, a raven embroidered on it. The man was not the least bit intimidating. He was tall and not very built. He had messy black hair that was neatly cut and close to his scalp. There also some muscled goons that were present sitting at a makeshift bar. Most of them were nursing some drinks. One of the men at the table gestured for Fenrir to take a seat. As he did, the man who seemed to be the one in charge said, "Gentlemen, let's get down to business." He got nods with everyone. He then continues, "Now mister Gray, Mister Dorian Gray," it took all of Fenrir's self-control to not roll his eyes. His brother again with his theatrics. He always loved that story and reflected the lifestyle of a lord of old.

Fenrir heard his brother tell him to respond and repeated the greeting his brother told him to use, "Gentlemen, a pleasure to be here," he smiled. Fenrir would have to act like his brother if he was going to get out of this situation.

The man looked to goons, seeming to communicate without speaking. The head man nodded his head as he spoke again, "So mister Gray, why are you here today?" Fenrir took notice as bodyguards that were standing by seemed to be focusing more on him, then their drinks.

Ghost talked again through the earpiece, "Tell them…"

"Why to join you, of course. I have heard stories of the crime boss calling himself The Raven. A man who started his own organization. To join MAZE, of course." Fenrir said in a jubilant voice while trying to the pitch and cadence of his brother's voice.

"My name is Crosby, David Crosby," David said in a tone that held anger. He looked at the goons off to the side. They eyed him back.

Fenrir felt a pit growing in his stomach, "Why did you tell me your name?" David then snapped his fingers at his two goons.

David then growled out, "You won't be leaving here alive," he suddenly snapped his finger as all the men that were at the bar came up to the table and pulled out gun all aiming at him.

Fenrir seeing that the odds were against him raised his hands up, showing he gave up. He muttered out loud, "Could use a little help here," he was trying to call his brother.

Chuckling came from the earpiece, "Oh, little brother. I may have lied to you about why I am here," Ghost said eerily as Fenrir felt the hair on the back on his neck stand up. Fenrir looked around the room, taking account of how many men there were as his brother continued to talk, "This wasn't a business negotiation." The men cocked the hammers of their pistols, "This was a take-over." Fenrir's eyes narrowed, now understanding why his brother truly wanted him here.

The Raven stood up from the table, kicking his seat out from underneath him while pointing at Fenrir. He had heard the remark and thought Fenrir was making light of what he supposedly did, "Don't play dumb! I sent some of my men to meet you, and they came back in body bags blue-faced!" He shouted across the table and then pulled out a pistol and took aim.

"What can I say? They were quite rude, and I was in the mood for a snack," Ghost playfully said. Fenrir gritted his teeth as his brother talked, he was going to kill his brother by the time this was done.

The Raven fired first, hitting Fenrir in the chest. Then everyone else in the room opened fire. Blood sprayed all over the table, the ceiling, and the carpeted floor. Fenrir let out gasps of air as the bullets penetrated and escaped his body. The force from all the bullets caused Fenrir to fall backward with the chair. No-one stopped until the guns clicked signifying, they were empty. On the other end of Fenrir's earpiece, Ghost was internally grinning like a madman. His plan was executed perfectly. All he had to do was sit back and watch his brother do the work for him.

Crosby motioned one of his men to check on the body. One of his men went over and looked over the body of the person he had helped kill. His chest looked like it was turned inside out. He put a finger to Fenrir's throat to check for a pulse and, for a moment, nothing. He called out to his boss, "Its don…" he didn't get to finish as he let out a choking noise. Fenrir had reached for the man's throat, his clawed fingers digging in deep.

Fenrir let out a roar into the man's face as he spun the man around and threw him across the room. As he left Fenrir's grip, his claws slit his throat. The man impacted the ground, and he let out a gurgling noise and then nothing. Fenrir had shifted, his features resembling that of a wolf's now. He looked directly at the group. His now amber eyes burrowing deep into them. He let out a huff that sounded like a snort from an animal. Everyone in the room took a step back in fright. The Raven, however, reloaded his magazine while saying, "A fuckin meta-human!" he then opened fire again. Everyone else followed their boss's actions and opened fire.

Fenrir snarled as a bullet torn into his bicep, making him snarl at the armed men. He felt his skin stitch itself back together as he lunged into the air. The men followed him in the air and continued to shoot. Fenrir landed on man and digging his claws into the man's chest. He moved onto the next one, leaping at the man and kicking him in the chest, making him fly across the room. When he hit the wall, his back made a sickening crack, and he flopped down to the floor like he was made of jelly.

Some of the men dropped their weapons, making a break for the exit. Fear had taken over as the need for self-preservation took over. Fenrir snapped his attention to exit, he had to make sure there were no witnesses to this. He moved swiftly, barreling over one man to get another man that was about to open the door. He grabbed the man by the back of his collar and lifted him up in the air. He was shot in the back, making him stumble forward. He looked over his shoulder and growled. He then threw the man into the one that shot him, making the men tumble to the ground.

Fenrir continued to feel his body be shredded by the lead bullets. However, he was healing just as fast. The bullets were more of an annoyance than any real pain. He slashed at another that tried to rush him. The man grabbed his waist and tried to push him like a weight sled. Fenrir was pushed back for only a couple of feet before he was able to stop the charge. Fenrir then looped an arm around the man's neck and then cranked it. The man's body went limp to the ground following a crack.

Fenrir walked over the corpse and, like a predator, stalked towards the remaining four men. One goon rushed at Fenrir, while not that smart was brave. Another threw his gun at Fenrir, trying to stun the werewolf. Fenrir batted the pistol away like swatting a fly. The man then charged, letting out a battle cry. Fenrir struck the first man with an elbow to the nose, breaking it and making the man grab it instinctively. Fenrir then slashed the man's stomach, making him forget about his nose. The man fell to the floor crying in agony and trying to keep his guts from spilling out. Fenrir looked down at the man, raised his foot, and brought it down on the man's head. The man's cries ceased as blood leaked from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

Fenrir felt a decent jab hit him in the jaw. He was impressed; it even moved his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the thug smiling, probably thinking he landed a knockout blow. Fenrir grabbed his wrist, and with a quick flick, it was snapped. Fenrir turned his head slowly towards the man glaring at him. The man whimpered as he looked into Fenrir's amber eyes, he saw the slit in his eyes and the fangs that peek out from behind his lips.

Fenrir leaned his head back and smashed it against the thug's face. The headbutt stunned the man making his feet slip out from underneath him. The thug gawked up in a daze, his vision clouded by tears and blood. Fenrir let out a roar as he swung a hook into the man's temple. With his strength, he cracked the man's skull and causing his brain to hemorrhage. He onto his side, lifeless. His right eye was severely dilated. Fenrir let out a roar as he looked around the room, he missed someone.

Crosby let out a yelp as his final bodyguard fell to the ground one by one. This was the man he was getting into business with. He had taken cover under the table when he realized his bullets had no effect on the metahuman. From underneath the table, he saw his final henchmen fall to the ground. He let out a whimper as he saw the man's lifeless eyes stare at him. The legs and shoes of the monster he tried to kill. The monster came up to the table and just stood directly in front of the table. The table was then violently flipped, leaving Crosby wholly exposed.

Fenrir stared down and the man who shivered in fear. Crosby crawled backward on his hands and feet for a few steps, and Fenrir followed; he had a loose end to tie-up. Crosby feebly put a hand up as a weak defense, "Wait. Wait!" Fenrir stopped at the man's begging, he felt disgusted with himself. Crosby continued seeing as the Fable stopped approaching, "You want MAZE? Fine! You can have it! Just let me go. Please!" The last word came out in a whimper.

Fenrir took a step back; this wasn't the first time he had to kill Mundys. He had done plenty for the good of Fabletown. This, however, felt wrong. This wasn't for the betterment of his people, this was all for the betterment of Ghost. He looked at his bloody clawed hands. He had caused such chaos and all of it as caused by Ghost! However, they had seen his face and what he could do. If the Justice League found out what he did while still undercover, it could probably lead them back to Fabletown. He sucked in a big breath through his teeth as he hardened his resolve. He raised his arm in the air, poised to bring down his claws. This caused Crosby to let a scream. Fenrir closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he whispered out, "I'm sorry," then he brought them down right across Crosby's throat. The crime boss who called himself The Raven was dead.

Fenrir looked at the carnage that he caused due to being his brother's puppet. He inhaled through his nose to try and calm himself down, but all it did was make him nauseous. Blood was the only scent in the air, it was so thick the air smelt like iron. His more animalistic side hungered for more. He felt like his skin was on fire. His father had warned him about letting the wolf out. Right now, the wolf was out and looking blood. He was nearly able to calm himself down when he heard clapping. He turned around and saw the hands of one corpse moving. Fenrir knew it was his brother here to see his handy work, "Well done, little brother! I must say, I didn't think you would have done it, but you proved me wrong," Ghost had snuck down when he heard the gunfire over the earpiece. What he saw, described the stories of their father as his time as the Big Bad Wolf that prowled the forests of the Homeland.

Fenrir marched towards his brother; his features still resembled a wolf. Ghost, however, was not worried as he scuffed, "Oh please don't act like you didn't enj…" Ghost didn't finish as Fenrir had him in his hands on him and was pressing him against the wall of the freezer.

Fenrir roared as he looked at the air in front of him, "Tell me why I shouldn't just hand you over to Fabletown right now!?" He screamed at his brother.

Ghost's voice didn't lose its satisfaction, "You know why you won't? Because what was it that father always said?" Fenrir snarled at his condescending tone, "We don't turn in the pack," Fenrir could practically see the smile on his brother's face. Fenrir pressed a little harder before contemplating just killing his brother. However, his mother would be disappointed in him and heartbroken that Ghost was dead. His mother always had a soft spot for the bodiless Wolf. He then let him go and felt Ghost gain space away from him.

He reverted back to looking human as he was able to calm himself. He called out, "You need something, call someone else!" his anger still making his chest heave. His eyes were still amber.

Ghost's voice came in front of him, "Don't worry, I got what I needed out of you. You can go back with playing with the Mundys and being a secret agent," if Ghost had hands we would wave the younger Wolf off. However, something did pique Ghost's curiosity, "Little brother. There is one mystery I just must know." Fenrir had his hand on the handle, the question had stopped him. He was shocked his brother wanted to know anything about him at all, "Why do you act, well like me? You could make friends. Have the comradery with a species around your age. You could be yourself. So why don't you act like it?" Ghost would have smirked, seeing how he got under Fenrir's skin. Thought he was inquisitive.

Fenrir opened the freezer door, seeing that all the kitchen staff were now back to work. The staff were either too afraid to look at him, or they didn't care, didn't matter to him. He shut the door and spoke out, "Why does it matter?" Then in a shallow and almost sad voice said, "They won't remember me anyway," and with that, he opened the door, leaving Ghost alone.

"Ah! I understand now! Well, go on back to the room, little brother, and don't worry, I'll clean up the mess," Ghost's voice called out.

Fenrir was able to sneak back up to the penthouse and immediately stripped the ruined suit off himself. He had hoped in the shower, the blood coming off his skin and flowing to the drain like blood river. He had come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was nearly dry when he looked at himself in the mirror. He was disgusted with himself. How could he have killed all those people? How could he fall for another one of Ghost's schemes? Why did he bother helping Ghost in the first place? Staring back in the mirror was a large mass of black fur with dark red eyes staring back. Fenrir let out a yell in both frustration and anger. He punched the mirror, shattering it, but the monster was gone.

He started to hyperventilate for a second as the dam of emotion finally broke. He rushed over to the pack he brought with him and quickly found his phone. He quickly dialed a number he had memorized. It rang for a moment before a voice answered, **"Hello? Fen?" **it was a woman's voice that had responded to the call. She must have not recognized the number and somehow knew he was calling.

Fenrir's voice broke as he heard her voice, "Mom." The time away from his parents, the events of today and the stress finally broke the young Wolf. A few tears watered his eyes.

"**Fen? Are you okay?" **his mother was worried about him. He wouldn't have called unless to give an update or it something terrible had happened. She wished to reach through the phone and hold her son.

Fenrir inhaled a shaky breath, "I did something bad, mom." He was close to breaking down.

The gentle voice of his mother called out through the phone, **"Tell me what happened." **They would talk for an hour the calming sound of his mother's voice, making him more relaxed. He would tell her how things were. How he was dealing with the mission and what Ghost had done.

Mount Justice, August 27th 21:49 EDT

"**Recognize-B07 Fenrir." **The moment the computer called out, Fenrir appeared back at the cave cigarette in his mouth. He was greeted by Batman, Red Tornado, Superboy, M'Gann, Kaldur, and Zatara. A mix of them looked happy to see him, and the other half looked beyond furious, especially Superboy and Batman. M'Gann shied away from him, afraid to look at him. Fenrir looked at the magician with a raised eyebrow. He had felt better since talking to his mother. However, from the looks he was getting from Batman and Superboy, he could tell his mood would sour.

Fenrir shrugged the bag on his shoulder and continued to walk toward the crowd. As he approached, he stopped right in front of the group, he blurted out, "What?" The annoyance in his voice evident.

Batman, however, was not amused, "Where were you?" He glared at the teen, he was going to get answers. He would not allow an unknown to walk freely around unsupervised.

"Not here," Fenrir answered simply. He wasn't the least bit intimidated. Batman got closer to the teen nearly touching chests, "I can leave and go back to where I was if you want. Better than being stuck here." Fenrir challenged, he knew he couldn't truly leave, but they didn't know that part.

Batman continued to stare down the wolf boy. He contemplated for a moment and gave an answer, "We will discuss your unauthorized leave later." He turned away from Fenrir, his cape slightly fluttering. He then told the teen, "For now you have a guest, and he wants to discuss something with you," Batman then walk over to Zatara and introduced him to Fenrir.

However, before he could introduce Zatara, he was roughly pushed aside by Superboy. Superboy then grabbed Fenrir by the jacket and lifted him up in the air, "You got some nerve coming in here, acting like nothing happened!" Superboy growled through gritted teeth.

Fenrir squeezed the wrist of the hand that grabbed him. He then looked down at the clone and said, "Nothing did happen. So let me go before I break something else of yours," Fenrir's blue eyes flashed amber threateningly.

Superboy reared his hand back, ready to punch out Fenrir's lights out. He launched the punch at Fenrir's face. Batman and Zatara were prepared to intervene when Superboy was stopped though from a voice across the room, "Superboy stop!" Superboy was nearly making contact with Fenrir's face. The wolf boy didn't flinch at the closes of the hit. Superboy looked over his shoulder in the direction of M'Gann, "Don't." She shook her head solemnly. Superboy scowled at the teen before dropping him. Fenrir landed gracefully and then patted his shirt. Superboy then sat next to M'Gann, sitting protectively by her side.

Batman seeing that the situation was defused; he took this opportunity to introduce the man that had wanted to meet with Fenrir. He then put his hand out, presenting the man saying, "This is Zatara, the Justice League's master of magic. The league has been discussing a mentor for you to train under. Zatara has willfully volunteered to do so." Zatara bowed low, his years of a showman ingrained in him.

Fenrir, however, was not impressed, "That's not gonna happen. I see how you guys treat your side-kicks." He looked at the Kaldur and Superboy, even thinking back to Robin. All the side-kicks had a costume of some sort the was derived from the mentor. If they thought for a second, he was going to dress up in anything similar to a magician, there would be hell to pay. He voiced his apprehension, "If you think I am going to dress up like some guy whose day time job is working kid's birthday parties, you are sadly mistaken." He then continued, "Besides, unless this guy turns into a wolf, I don't think he will be of much help." He stared at Zatara. His intention was to scare the man off with his attitude. Zatara was not repulsed, but smiling and even chuckling.

Zatara then turned to the Dark Knight, "Batman, why do me and my new protégé talk for a moment alone?" Batman looked at Zatara as if trying to read his mind. Batman, however, trusted the man and nodded. Zatara motioned for Fenrir to follow him but found the boy leaving him behind. Zatara yelled out, "Wait! Please, just moment of your time is all I ask," the man begged for Fenrir to stop and just listen to him.

"Forget it, go pull a rabbit out of a hat somewhere else," Fenrir dismissed and kept walking. He had made it to the door of his room and still notice Zatara had every intention of following him.

Zatara was losing the teen. He just needed to let the boy know he was an ally, "Will you at least answer one question for me?" Fenrir had opened the door to his room and put his bag in the corner it was getting late, and he would unpack later.

Fenrir could see the Mundy was being relentless and decided to just humor the man to get him to leave, "Fine, what is it?" Fenrir let out a puff of smoke from his mouth as he tapped the ash into an ashtray on his dresser. His back was facing the magician.

Zatara couched in his hand, then smiled and politely asked, "Just tell me. What is a Fable doing infiltrating the Justice League?" he had dropped the bomb right there and then. Fenrir's back stiffened as his eyes widened. The cigarette in his mouth fell as he spun around and stared wide-eyed at the magician.

**AN: So I hope you all enjoyed what I wrote. I hope the twist, in the end, was something to keep you guys reading and wonder what is to come next. Also again, thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing. **

**1\. John Wick's suit in the first film. **


End file.
